CAP'BLOODS
by Sword Angel
Summary: berawal dari sebuah taruhan bodoh kakakknya, Naruto pun harus membuka penyamarannya menjadi gadis yang...
1. Chapter 1

CAP'BLOODS

RATE : T

PAIRING : X

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan cerita ini milik saya, dan saya sudah ijin kok ke Pak Masashinya..

GENRE : Romance

WARNING : ide pasaran, abal abal, gaje, (miss) typo,OOC dan masih banyak lagi... (-.-)

SUMMARY : berawal dari sebuah taruhan bodoh saudara kembarnya, Naruto yang dikenal sebagai Ryu pun harus membuka penyamarannya di depan publik, Naruto yang dikenal sebagai anggota band terkenal, tapi jika disekolah merupakan gadis pendiam dan dandanannya paling culun harus membuka penyamarannya yang berupa gadis tampilan nya super bodoh, di depan semua orang sekolahnya kini berubah menjadi gadis yang super../ "dasar kau bodoh! Untuk apa menerima taruhan semacam itu?"/ "kau yakin Sasuke?". 'SasuFemNaru

Holla para readers baru saya, kenalin nih author baru yang abal abal ini. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Jadi harap dimaklumi kalau cerita ini agak sedikit aneh. Saya disini mengubah Naruto menjadi gadis yang memiliki banyak misteri. Ehehe maaf ya, saya nggak suka YAOI, jadi seenak jidat saya mengubah Naruto menjadi gadis. #digebukin pak Masashi

Oke cukup bacotnya sekarang kecerita selanjutnya..

Let's check ki dot..

Chapter 1

Naruto's POV.

Hai semua, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku sekolah di Konoha High School. Sekolah yang biasa dari luar, tapi luar biasa di dalamnya, penuh dengan murid yang bergengsi dan kaya raya. Tapi jika di sekolah aku dikenal sebagai Uzumaki Ryu. Kenapa? Karena aku adalah anggota band yang cukup terkenal yang dibentuk oleh kakakku yang bernama Namikaze Sasori. Oke apa hubungannya menyamar dengan anggota band?. Sebenarnya aku menyamar bukan karena masalah anggota band terkenal, tapi aku paling malas dengan namanya Teriakan, tatapan memuja, dan selalu di eluk elukan. Lagi pula aku hobi menyendiri. Dandanan ku paling menyolok disekolah. Karena tidak seperti gadis lainnya, aku berdandan paling culun. Mataku yang berwarna Biru shappire, kini ditutupi kaca mata setebal botol susu itu. Ooh ya nama band ku adalah Capwave, dan anggotanya adalah:

Namikaze Sasori, atau Saudara kembarku, dia lebih dulu lahir 5 menit dariku, rambutnya merah seperti ibu, tapi matanya seperti nenek ku yang bernama Tsunade, Hazel. Sebagai leader dan bassist di band ku. Tatapannya dingin dan tajam, tapi dalam hati dia memiliki perasaan yang kadang dingin, kadang lembut, dan sangat suka menjahiliku sama seperti ayahku. Selain sebagai bassist di band dia kadang berduet menyanyi denganku di panggung bergantian.

Deidara, pria berambut kuning tapi lebih tua dari rambutku yang berwarna kuning cerah, rambutnya panjang sampai punggung memiliki poni menutupi mata kanannya. Sangat suka dengan kembang api, dan jika sudah melihat kembang api, dia akan berlari dan berteriak di atap rumah ku atau rumah dia "seni adalah ledakan" setelah itu tawanya menggelegar. Aku, kakakku dan anggota band satu lagi hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan dari Deidara. Sebagai pemegang keyboard dan kadang juga memainkan piano jika kadang aku bernyanyi lagu santai dan romantis, dan saat itu juga. Kakakku dan aku akan bermain gitar bersama, sambil berduet.

Hidan. Sebagai Drummer di bandku, disini dia adalah Rival dari Deidara, mereka berdua sama sama berisiknya, kadang juga aku ikutan berisik seperti mereka. Dan jika kami sudah bertengkar, hanya kakak ku lah yang bisa melerai kami bertiga, karena selain leader dia juga bersikap lebih dewasa. Kadang mereka bertiga juga kompak mengerjaiku. Sampai aku meraung raung di rumah ku karena tingkah mereka bertiga. Yang di raungi pun hanya bisa bersembunyi sambil tertawa terbahak bahak. Kadang juga mereka bertiga kompak melindungiku karena di sini aku adalah perempuan sendiri, dan yang paling muda.

Dan terakhir adalah aku sendiri. Namikaze Naruto, atau Uzumaki Ryu. Disini hanya aku yang menyamar seperti ini. masih banyak misteri yang ada di diriku ini. Disini, aku gadis sendiri. Aku disini sebagai gitaris dan vokalisnya. Aku memiliki sebuah tindik dilidahku. Mataku biru shappire seperti ayahku. Ayah dan Ibuku adalah sepasang suami istri yang sangat serasi. Dan kalian pasti tahu kan siapa ayah dan ibuku. Pasti tahu, karena di Naruto shippuden yang asli ayah dan ibuku sangat terkenal lho~. *plaak.

Sebenarnya aku anak dari orang terkaya setelah keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga di KHS ini, dan KHS ini juga mendapatkan dana donasi dari ayahku jadi, ada sebagian saham atau apalah namanya itu yang membuatku cukup berkuasa disini. Grup band Capwave cukup terkenal dikalangan sekolahku. Apalagi karena coolnya kakakku, dan misteriusnya diriku ini. Jika sedang ada wawancara aku sering melarikan diri menaiki motor Ducati kuning kemerahanku itu. Oke disini aku memang punya mobil. Tapi jika ada sesi wawancara menadadak seperti ini, aku lebih sering menggunakan motor ku dari pada mobli Ferarri dirumahku itu. Yah walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah motor laki laki, tapi aku cukup menyukainya. Aku dan kakaku memiliki kesamaan yaitu suka otomotif, dan juga musik. Di hal lainnya kami adalah musuh besar. Kami sering bertengkar dirumah, karena kejahilan tingkat dewa kakakku itu. Dan amarahku yang sulit terkontrol itu, apalagi kakakku tau jalur menstruasiku, pada saat saat akan keluar, pada hari hari sebelumnya aku sudah berteriak dan meraung, karena emosiku yang labil itu. Kakakku sangat suka sekali menjahiliku. Kadang aku berpikir. "jika disekolah kau sangat pendiam, dan juga sangat dingin pada fansgirl mu, tapi jika dirumah kenapa berubah 180 derajat seperti ini?" Oke semuanya cukup perkenalannya, terlau panjang nanti membosankan.

Naruto POV's end.

Pagi hari di kediaman Namikaze, sang ibu Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang telah menjadi Namikaze Kushina sedang berteriak teriak di kamar di antara kedua kasur si kembar berbeda gender yang kini genap telah menginjak usia 17 tahun. Yap pasangan kembar itu tidak lain adalah Namikaze Sasori dan Namikaze Naruto. Di samping kanan single bed berwarna kuning tersebut diisi oleh Naruto, dan di sebelah kiri single bed berwarna merah darah tersebut di isi oleh Sasori. Mereka kini tengah asik bergumul ria di balik selimut kasur masing masing. Ooh.. kenapa mereka satu kamar? Karena kamar sang adik Naruto, sedang dalam proses pembangunan. Dan kenapa harus sekamar dengan Sasori? Entahlah.. author sendiri juga bingung. #plaak!. Ooh tapi tenang semuanya para readers.. author nggak bakalan jadiin mereka seranjang! Karena Author sendiri juga nggak tega dengan Sasori, nanti kalo tidur seranjang dengan Naruto, dia akan terguling kesana kemari karena di tendang oleh sang adik tersayang itu.. whahahahaha #tertawa nista.

"Naruto, Sasori ayo bangun!" teriak sang ibu dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari sekeliling sang ibu karena sudah berkali kali dibangunkan tapi tidak bangun juga membuat ibunya naik darah dan m,engeluarkan aura hitam pekat di sekitar tubuhnya. Dan TIING!

Teriakan yang menggelegar itu, serta aura hitam yang mereka rasakan membuat mereka sadar sepenuhnya dan segera beranjak duduk di samping kasur masing masing. "KAMI BANGUN" teriak mereka serempak. Tapi setelah teriakan itu, mata mereka pun kembali setengah menutup mata lagi, bahkan Sasori menguap lebar. Sang ibu pun berkata lagi "ngomong ngomong, sekarang sudah jam 07.40, berarti 20 menit lagi akan masuk se-"

BRAAK.

"-kolah.." sebelum Kushina melanjutkan kata katanya itu, 2 buah pintu kamar mandi di tutup ralat di banting dengan keras. Satu di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar dan satu di kamar mandi tamu. Yak siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan duo kembar tersebut. Sang ibu pun hanya geleng geleng kepala sambil terkikik geli mengingat tingkah laku anaknya itu. dan setelah itu dia pun menuju meja makan untuk sarapan bersama dengan suami nya, Namikaze Minato.

5 menit kemudian Naruto keluar duluan dengan dandanan seperti biasanya. Memakai baju kebesaran, kaca mata bulat dan setebal botol susu itu, rok panjang, dan rambut di kepang 2, tak lupa menutupi tiga goresan halus di pipi kanan dan kirirnya itu dangan bedak. Sangat cepat bukan. Author bahkan bingung sendiri melihat kecepatan Naruto dalam berdandan seperti itu. padahal dia bukan jagonya berdandan. Setelah merasa rapi, dia menuju kamar nya, ralat kamar saudara kembarnya Sasori, untuk mengambil tas nya, dan segera turun ke lantai 1. Sedangkan Sasori? Jangan tanya dia setidaknya membutuhkan waktu 2 menit untuk menata dirinya, yaah walaupun tidak bisa di bilang menata. Karena walau di tata pun Sasori dandanannya tetap berantakan, tapi kesannya dingin dan cool.

"hai ayah ibu.." setelah mengatakan itu dengan cepat dia sambar segelas susu dan menegaknya sampai habis. "daah~ ayah ibu.." Kushina pun kembali geleng geleng kepala, sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum geli melihat kecerobohan anaknya yang satu itu. sedangkan Sasori kini yang giliran seperti Naruto, bedanya dia sempat mengambil sepotong sandwich dan berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Naruto sekarang sedang berdiri di samping garasi, berniat untuk mengambil sepedanya yang berwarna kuning kemerahan. Dengan cepat dia naiki sepeda itu dan segera mengayuh nya menuju sekolah. ~SKIP TIME~

ISTIRAHAT DI KHS.

Teriakan menggelegar dari para gadis itu menghias suasana di KHS. Yak siapa lagi yang menyebabkan teriakan itu kalau bukan dari anggota boy band yang baru muncul bernama Ice Bloods. Anggotanya sudah bisa di tebak kalau bukan yang pertama adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaaku no Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Shikamaru Nara. Tapi teriakan bertambah keras, dengan kemunculannya artis band terkenal se-Jepang yaitu Namikaze Sasori, Hidan, dan Deidara. Semua mengeluk elukan nama mereka. Para artis papan atas yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah, kini berhenti di tengah tempat untuk saling menatap dengan intens, aura yang dingin mengelilingi mereka semua. Bahkan para FG mereka pun bisa merasakan suasana mencekam itu. tapi sepertinya aura itu terpecah ketika mereka mendengar percakapan 3 orang laki laki yang sedang duduk di dekat mereka. "ooy, bukankah Capwave punya satu anggota lagi, diakan perempuan! Kenapa ya dia selalu menghindar dari publik?" Suigetsu bertanya pada kedua temannya. "entahlah, padahal dia lumayan cantik lho. Aku pernah menonton konser mereka waktu di sini. Kau tahu permainan gitarnya, sangat bagus. Yaa wajahnya juga cantik, tapi sayang kalau konser dia selalu memakai topi, kau tahu matanya seperti apa? Kudengar sih matanya menyorotkan keceriaan, dan warnanya biru". Kini Juugo ikut bicara. "iya kudengar matanya juga warna Biru, tapi kenapa ya dia selalu menghilang waktu di wawancara di oleh wartawan, padahal daya tarik dari Capwave bagiku dan laki laki lain sih dia, Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Dan ciri khas lainnya dia juga punya rambut pirang dan tindik di lidahnya dan juga dia punya tiga goresan halus di pipi kanan dan kirinya mirip kucing, dan dia juga saudara kembarnya Sasori. Dia kira kira sekolah dimana ya?". Kini Aoi ikut menyahut percakapan mereka berdua. 'dia sebenarnya sekolah disini' batin Sasori-Hidan-Deidara berbarengan, sambil terus mendengarkan percakapan mereka bertiga yang rupanya tidak hanya menarik perhatian Sasori, Hidan, dan Deidara tapi juga ikut menyita perhatian para Ice Bloods juga. Mereka bahkan sangat serius mendengarkan percakapan mereka bertiga walau tak terlihat dari wajah mereka yang tenang dan dingin.

"haah... aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Kalian tau, katanya sih kalau sekolah dai menyamar menjadi gadis pendiam dan pemalu. Dan dadannannya juga feminim. Tapi kalau sudah manggung dia berubah total menjadi gadis yang kesannya brutal, tomboy, tidak punya aturan. Gilaa itu keren abis!". Suigetsu bertambah antusias membicarakan Naruto. 'ck, feminim apanya, dia bukan feminim lagi malah culun!' batin Sasori. Dan yang dibicarakan pun datang dengan membawa segelas air putih dari arah sasori yang berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke. Naruto terlihat sangat tergesa gesa dan terus menoleh ke belakang sehingga tidak melihat bahwa di depannya ada Sasuke CS. Dan...

BYUUR.!

Air yang di bawa Naruto pun tumpah semua ke pakaian Sasuke, plus mereka berdua tindihan, diatas Naruto di bawah Sasuke. Semua yang melihat pun tertawa, bahkan Hidan dan Deidara juga tertawa terpingkal pingkal melihat adegan Sasuke dan Naruto terjatuh. Sasori? Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis untuk membuktikan bahwa dai cukup terhibur dengan adegan adiknya juga Sasuke. Naruto yang sudah siap akan sakit yang menimpanya hanya mengernyit heran 'kenapa tidak sakit?' dan saat mendengar orang berkata "hey bangun bodoh, kau berat!" langsung saja Naruto membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa dia menindih Sasuke. Langsung saja dia bangun dan menunduk dalam dalam, sambil mengucapkan beberapa kali 'maaf' untuk Sasuke. Sasori yang melihat itu pun agak sedikit terkejut menyadari bahwa adiknya yang tidak pernah minta maaf sedalam itu bahkan untuk orang tuanya dan dia saja hanya sedikit membungkuk dan mengatakan maaf. Lalu melengos pergi ke kamar mereka berdua. Menyadari hal itu, Sasori sedikit menyeringai kecil.

Naruto's Pov

Aku berulang kali mnegucapkan minta maaf, dan membungkuk dalam. Aku bahkan melupakan kalau ada seseorang disini yang sangat hafal akan sifatku yang sering berubah ubah itu. "maaf, maafkan aku Uchiha-san, aku tidak sengaja" setelah mengatakan hal itu pun aku segara menegakkan tubuhku lagi. Kulihat pakaian Sasuke sangat basah bagian depannya. Dan menampilkan otot perutnya itu. langsung saja aku buang muka ke arah lain dan mengucapkan maaf untuk yang terakhir lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi langkahku berhenti saat dia memanggilku "hey tunggu kau!" katanya atau lebih tepat di sebut perintah. Aku pun langsung berhenti dan berbalik dan seketika

BYUUR

Dia menyiramku dengan air putih di botolnya tepat di wajahku, seketika bedak yang tadi untuk menutupi garis halus kucingku kini sedikit terlihat. Aku hanya terdiam mematung, tanpa menyeka air yang ada di wajahku. Saso-nii terlihat sekali sangat geram, dan wajahnya menahan amarah. Tapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan wajah dinginnya, lalu dengan santainya dia berjalan menghampiri kami dengan wajah yang dingin, sangat dingin, lebih dari biasanya, aku bahkan bisa merasakan aura hitam pekat mengelilingi Nii-chan ku itu. Segera saja dia meraih bahu kanan Sasuke, memaksanya untuk berbalik dan...

BUAAAAGH

Terdengar suara pukulan yang sangat keras. Sasuke yang terkena pukulan pun terjatuh karena posisinya yang tidak siaga. Aku pun hanya cengo di tempat. Yak ini adalah sisi lain dari bassist di Capwave Nii-chan ku, dia paling tidak terima jika adik perempuannya direndahkan dan di permalukan seperti ini. Terlihat nafas Saso-nii yang memburu menahan amarah. Sedangkan Hidan dan Deidara segera menahan bahu kakakku dan menyuruhnya untuk berkepala dingin menanggapi masalah ini. Sasuke pun langsung terbangun dan berdiri tepat di hadapan kakakku, saling menatap dan penuh dengan aura kebencian. "apa maumu Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara terdengar sangat menahan amarah dan sinis. Sasori pun hanya menyeringai dan menatap sinis Sasuke, semua FG mereka pun hanya bisa diam di tempat.

Mereka semua tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Sasori barusan, dia yang terkenal paling dingin dan tidak perduli, kini memukul seorang Uchiha karena telah menyiram seorang gadis yang sangat cupu dan culun, yang bahkan tidak pantas dibela oleh Sasori sendiri bagi mereka. Camkan bagi para FG Sasori dan Sasuke. "aku?! bukankah sudah jelas, kalau aku membela seorang gadis yang secara memang benar benar tidak sengaja, bahkan sampai membungkuk dalam meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja menyirammu".

Lalu balik Sasuke kini yang menatapnya lebih sinis. "memangnya apa hakmu membelanya? Kau menyukainya eh?" tanyanya dengan nada sindiran. Sasori pun hanya mendecih sambil membuang muka, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan intens "bukankah seharusnya seorang laki laki, melindungi seorang wanita itu sudah wajar?" dan pertanyaan Saso-nii pun langsung membungkam mulut seorang Uchiha, aku yang mendengarnya pun otomatis bangga kepada kakakku yang bersikap gentle melindungi adiknya di depan umum, walaupun tidak ada yang tau statusku dengan Saso-nii.

Ku lihat Sasuke hanya mendecih lalu balik menatap Saso-nii lagi "lalu?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik. "MINTA MAAF KEPADA GADIS BERAMBUT PIRANG ITU!" perintahnya dengan Nada dengan penuh penekanan. Sasuke pun hanya menyeringai "jika aku tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke yang jelas membuat Saso-nii naik pitam, kulihat dia melirik ke arahkau, dan aku tahu artinya itu apa. 'ooh tidak jangan, Saso-nii kumohon jangan lagi, ya Tuhan' aku pun segera menggeleng pelan. Tapi Nii-chan ku yang sudah terkenal keras kepalanya itu malah menyeringai pelan, membuat keringat sebiji jagung mengalir di pelipisku.

Naruto's Pov end

Dalam hati Naruto terus berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar Nii-channya itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh aneh lagi, tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna hari ini sepertinya sedang tidak memihak Naruto. "bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?"

GLEK

Susah payah Naruto menelan ludah setelah mendengar kata 'pertandingan' dari mulut Sasori. "bertanding? Bertanding apa?" tanya Sasuke. "kudengar dengar kau mempunyai anggota boy band yang bernama Ice bloods, bagaimana jika band ku Capwave, bersaing dengan boy band mu Ice Bloods. Ku lihat kau juga sepertinya mendengarkan percakapan tiga orang pemuda di sana itu, sepertinya kau juga penasaran denga adikku eh?" Sasori menyeringai setan. Naruto wajahnya pun semakin pucat pasi. "benar, aku memang sangat penasaran dengan adik perempuan mu itu yang selalu lari dari wartawan, bahkan kesannya pun sangat tertutup. Baik aku terima pertandinganmu, tapi apa yang di pertaruhkan? Jika pertandingan tanpa ada taruhan sangat tidak mengasyikan" balas Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

"oke, jika aku menang, maka kau boleh menjadikan adikku sebagai budakmu yang hanya sebatas pesuruh bukan pelampiasan nafsumu selama sebulan, dan jika aku menang, kau minta maaf ke dia (sambil nunjuk Ryu aka Naruto) dan kau juga akan menjadi budaknya selama sebulan, bagaimana?" tanya Sasori. Sasuke pun mengernyit heran. "bukankah yang seharusnya jadi budakku adalah dia (sambil mengedikan dagunya ke Ryu) kenapa adikmu yang harus jadi budakku?" tanya Sasuke.

Membuat Sasori menyunggingkan senyum misterius "kau nanti juga tau alasannya, asalkan kau menang dalam taruhan ini bagaimana Uchiha?" dengan sengaja Sasori menekankan kata kata Uchiha di akhir kalimatnya. "baik aku terima, tapi jangan lupa adikmu itu harus ikut!" perintah Sasuke. "kau sepertinya sangat penasaran ya dengan adikku itu" Sasori menyeringai. Mendengar kata taruhan itu, Hidan dan Deidara juga anggota Ice Bloods lainnya pun menyeringai senang.

Lalu dengan lantang Deidara mengumumkan acara taruhan mereka "baik baik perhatian semuanya, kami dari Capwave akan menantang Ice Bloods untuk bertanding nanti tanggal 10 oktober hari sabtu ini, jadi waktu hanya tinggal 3 hari mohon bantuannya untuk segala persiapan yang akan di butuhkan, dan untuk kalian (sambil nunjuk kearah Ice Bloods atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Shikamaru) tolong buat surat perijinan agar bisa diadakannya acara ini dengan lancar. Ooh kami para anggota Capwave juga akan memperkenalkan Naruto kepada kalian. Terima kasih".

Dan teriakan senang dari para fans masing masing pun terdengar semakin keras, Ryu aka Naruto wajahnya semakin pucat pasi, membaangkan hal apa saja yang akan terjadi nantinya. 'menjadi budak Sasuke selama sebulan, dan harus sebagai sosok Naruto, bukan Ryu? Nii-chan bodoh! Lalu membuat taruhan seperti ini, sama saja dengan membongkar penyamaranku selama setahun ini! Memperkenalkan sosok asli Naruto ke publik sekolah? Aaaah bagaimana ini!?' teriak Ryu aka Naruto dalam hati.

Bersambung...

Kyaaa bagaimana ^o^, aku seneng deh akhirnya habis juga nih cerita. Bagus kah? Kurang menarik? Ooh, ayolah aku membutuhkan riview saran dan kritik dari kalian. Kutunggu ya... ;)

Mind to RIVIEW? PLEASE RIVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPBLOODS

RATE : T

PAIRING : X

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan cerita ini milik saya, dan saya sudah ijin kok ke Pak Masashinya..

GENRE : Romance

WARNING : ide pasaran, abal abal, gaje, (miss) typo,OOC dan masih banyak lagi... (-.-)

SUMMARY : berawal dari sebuah taruhan bodoh saudara kembarnya, Naruto yang dikenal sebagai Ryu n harus membuka penyamarannya di depan publik, Naruto yang dikenal sebagai anggota band terkenal, tapi jika disekolah merupakan gadis pendiam dan dandanannya paling culun harus membuka penyamarannya yang berupa gadis tampilan nya super bodoh, di depan semua orang sekolahnya kini berubah menjadi gadis yang super../ "dasar kau bodoh! Untuk apa menerima taruhan semacam itu?"/ "kau yakin Sasuke?". 'SasuFemNaru

Nah ini adalah chapter 2, maaf chapter 1 nya ke hapus, jadi sekarang aku publish bareng ama chapter 2.. dan makasih udah mau baca, buat yang dulu riview Capbloods 1 aku minta maaf nggak bisa bales, karena kehapus dan aku lupa siapa aja yang riview,oke deh segitu aja... aah satu lagi, kalo Narutonya sudah ada di sekolah, maka otomatis namanya akan di rubah menjadi Ryu, itu berlaku sampai jati diri Naruto yang asli terbongkar. Oke ;)

Let's check ki dot...

Chapter 2

Sore ini di kediaman Namikaze tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya sih memang ramai karena suara nyanyian dan musik Sasori dan Naruto. Tapi kini ramai bukan karena musik.

"DASAR KAU BODOH! UNTUK APA MEMBUAT TARUHAN SEMACAM ITU HAH!?" yak, rumah ini ramai karena teriakan teriakan Naruto yang menggelegar, seperti yang kalian duga, semua anggota laki laki Capwave sedang disidang oleh sang vokalis di ruang tamu di rumah Namikaze.

"kau tidak berpikir apa, kita tanggal 10 oktober mendatang akan ada konser di Hokaido, lalu lusanya di Nagasaki. KAU INGAT!?" kini Naruto nafasnya pun terengah engah setelah berteriak cukup keras. Yang di teriaki pun hanya melirik sebentar, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori. Sedangkan Hidan dan Deidara sedang mencoba mendinginkan amukan dari Naruto itu. melihat tingkah laku Sasori, membuat Naruto bertambah geram, tapi sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata katanya, Sasori sudah menyelanya lebih dulu. "kau pikir aku lupa kalau tanggal 10 minggu ini kita akan ada konser di Hokaido, dan kau pikir aku juga lupa kalau lusanya kita akan konser di Nagasaki, salah kau benar benar salah Naruto" kata Sasori datar. Tanpa menunjukan ekspresi apapun, bahkan tatapannya pun sangat dingin.

Naruto melihat tatapan itu pun langsung merendahkan volume suaranya "lalu kenapa kau tetap membuat taruhan bodoh itu?" tanya Naruto pelan. Hidan dan Deidara yang sudah melihat Naruto tidak mengamuk lagi kini melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka di bahu Naruto. "kami lelah Naruto" kata Sasori ambigu.

"maksudmu apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sasori pun segera berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto, lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan adik perempuannya itu. "kau pikir kami tidak lelah, menyembunyikanmu dari seluruh publik, membuat kebohongan untuk membantumu melarikan diri dari konser, kau tidak memikirnkan perasaan bagaimana fans mu yang tergila gila itu ingin kau pedulikan walau hanya semenit saja, setidaknya layani mereka jika mereka ingin meminta tanda tanganmu itu, dan tersenyumlah, tampilkan matamu itu di depan publik. Kau tau aku, Hidan, Deidara, Kakashi dan semuanya lelah menyembunyikanmu. Jika kau selalu sembunyi seperti ini untuk apa kau jadi artis HAH?!".

DEG

Naruto pun bungkam, dia tidak pernah di bentak oleh Sasori seperti ini. Dalam hati Naruto bertanya tanya 'apakah benar yang di katakan Saso-nii? Apakah memang lelah membuat kebohongan? Apa sulit membuat kebohongan? Apa lelah dikejar media terus?' dan bla..bla..bla. pertanyaan seperti itulah yang terus berputar di otak Naruto. Tapi pikiran itu pun buyar setelah suara Sasori mengistrupsi pikirannya lagi. "jadi, untuk kali ini, aku minta kau agar tidak mencoba lari dari masalahmu! Ingat jika kita kalah maka kau akan menjadi budaknya selama sebulan! Lalu.." dengan sengaja Sasori menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya pun penasaran

"lalu apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sasori pun menyeringai kecil dan berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto "kenapa kau tadi membungkuk sedalam itu untuk meminta maaf ke Uchiha itu heh?". Seketika wajah Naruto pun langsung merah padam, dan langsung mendorong kakakknya itu untuk menjauh. "a-aku hanya ingin minta maaf, apa itu salah?" jawab Naruto dengan kikuk, membuat 2 orang lain yang dari tadi diam pun saling bertatapan bingung dan tatapan itu mengatakan mereka-membicarakan-apa?. "ooh benarkah?" tanya Sasori sambil menyeringai, dan bersedekap. Ooh sepertinya sifat jahil dari Namikaze Sasori pun keluar lagi. "benar, aku hanya ingin minta maaf kepadanya!" kini Naruto menambahkan satu oktaf di suaranya. Sasori pun hanya menyeringai kecil dan mengangkat bahu "lalu kenapa kau harus membungkuk sedalam itu heh? Biasanya kau hanya membungkuk sedikit dan mengucapkan maaf sekali lalu langsung pergi ke kamar, padahal itu ke keluargamu sendiri lho~" kini keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Naruto. Sedangkan dua anggota lain dari Capwave pun akhirnya mengerti percakapan mereka. Ini-masalah-Sasuke. Batin mereka bebarengan sambil mengangguk angguk mengerti.

"ehm, itu.. anu AH YA!" kini Naruto pun mendapat ide cemerlang untuk lari dari pertanyaan menjebak kembarannya itu. "lalu masalah konser di Hokaido dan Nagasaki bagaimana? Bukankah ganti ruginya cukup besar untuk membatalkan konser itu?" kini Naruto balik tanya. Sasori hanya mengernyitkan alis, tahu kalau kembarannya ini berusaha lari dari pertanyaan nya yang menjebak itu, dia pun hanya mengangkat bahu cuek, lalu mengedikan dagu nya ke Hidan dan Deidara. "ooh masalah itu serahkan saja kepada mereka".

Hidan dan Deidara pun tersenyum misterius, membuat Naruto curiga akan senyuman itu. "ooh tenang saja Naruto, masalah konser itu serahkan saja pada kami, ya kan Dei?" tanya Hidan sambil terus senyam senyum sendiri dengan Deidara. "tentu saja, juga Kakashi serahkan juga pada kami. Pasti berhasil 100% kok" kini Deidara mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk meyakinkan Naruto. Naruto pun semakin bingung "bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto heran.

"RAHASIA!" jawab mereka berdua serempak. Sasori pun hanya menyeringai kecil melihat kebingungan Naruto. "sudahlah, sebaiknya masalah ini serahkan pada mereka. Kita akan mengurus masalah lagu dan kostum mengerti?!". Langsung saja Naruto menoleh ke Sasori "sejak kapan aku menyetujui taruhan bodoh mu itu heh? Aku tidak mau latihan dan tidak mau memilih kostum untuk konser mendatang TITIK!". Setelah mengatakan itupun Naruto langsung melengos pergi menuju kamarnya, ralat kamar mereka berdua, meninggalkan ketia pria itu dalam keadaan cengo. Tapi Sasori pun segera menyeringai kecil lalu bergumam "kita lihat saja nanti heh, RYU". Katanya dengan suara kecil.

Esoknya, Naruto berangkat dengan lesu. Bagaimana lagi? Penyamarannya selama ini akan terbongkar 2 hari lagi. Dan dia juga memutuskan untuk tidak latihan. Dan berita ini juga sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Mungkin para guru juga memanfaatkan konser ini, dan satu hal yang selalu membuat pikiran naruto mengganjal 'bagaimana cara untuk membujuk Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi sangat sulit untuk di bujuk jika ada imbalan yang pantas, bukan UANG juga bukan JASA. Yang penting pantas' ya, semalam juga Naruto tidak mau tidur sekamar dengan kakakknya dan mengsuir Sasori dengan sadis, yaitu dengan cara menedang, melempar barang yang ada disekitarnya seperti buku bulpoin dan lain lain. Dia juga membiarkan kakak laki lakinya itu tidur di sofa depan tivi. Tanpa selimut dan bantal. Sungguh sadis, dan ketika Naruto bangun di pagi harinya terlihat Sasori sudah berbaring di atas kasur merahnya di samping Naruto. Sungguh melihat Sasori tengah tidur dengan lelapnya membuat Nairut semakin jengkel. 'bagaimana bisa dia masuk, padahal sudah pintunya kukunci dari dalam, dan kuncinya saja tidak kucabut?' batin Naruto. Dan saat melihat sekeliling, ternyata jendela kamar tengah terbuka lebar. Ooh, sepertinya Naruto sudah bisa menebak Sasori lewat mana semalam. Yah, mungkin Naruto lupa mengunci jendela semalam karena terlalu lelah mendorong kembaran laki lakinya itu, dan langsung merebahkan diri untuk tidur. Akhirnya tanpa membangunkan Sasori, Naruto berangkat lebih dulu. Membiarkan Sasori terlambat, karena sang ibu juga ayah juga lagi dinas di luar kota, jadi tidak ada yang akan membangunkannya.

Naruto berjalan dengan pikiran berkecamuk kemana mana, hingga dia tidak sadar telah sampai di sekolahnya, dia sadar karena kerumunan di dekat pagar sekolah. Mereka melihat ke arah Naruto a.k.a Ryu dengan pandangan tajam, sinis, jijik, mengejek dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai Naruto a.k.a Ryu, karena telah di bela oleh Sasori kemarin. Dan yang paling banyak menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh pun adalah para FG Sasori. Tapi Naruto a.k.a Ryu tidak mengacuhkannya, dia membiarkan pandangan itu. yah, sebagian dari diri Naruto juga sangat mendukung konser yang akan diadakan oleh Sasori, dengan begitu dia akan mendapatkan kartu As untuk melawan mereka.

"hooy, kau Ryu bukan? Gadis culun yang kemarin di lindungi oleh Sasori-kun itu kan?" tanya seorang gadis yang berambut cokelat sebahu, matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang amat dalam ke Naruto. Naruto pun melihat nama yang ada di dadanya itu 'Matsuri' batin Naruto a.k.a Ryu. "kenapa" tanya Ryu datar. Dia tidak takut melawan gadis seperti ini. "kau! Beraninya kau membuat Sasori-kun memukul wajah Sasuke-kun sampai berdarah seperti itu! apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasori-kun hingga bisa membuatnya membelamu sampai seperti itu HAH?! Kau menyantetnya? Mempeletnya agar dia mau jadi pelayanmu begitu?" Kini Matsuri menambah volumenya di suaranya, membuat mereka berdua kini menjadi pusat perhatian karena Matsuri yang berteriak, dan Ryu yang tampilannya bodoh dan culun. Ice Bloods yang baru datang pun langsung teralihkan perhatian mereka berdua, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang cuek. 'mau apa dia?' batin anggota Ice Bloods bersamaan. (maksud dia adalah Ryu). Walau dari luar Ryu tampak tenang tapi di dalam hati Ryu kini sibuk merapalkan mantra 'sabar, sabar Naruto, sebentar lagi kartu as mu keluar, sabar!' sekiranya itulah rapalan mantra Naruto.

"tidak" jawab Ryu lebih dingin dan datar. Ya ini sifat lain dari Naruto, jika sudah mulai terpancing amarahnya, sifatnya berubah menjadi dingin dan datar, berkepribadian ganda. Anggota Ice Bloods yang melihat pun mengernyit heran, biasanya jika ada gadis yang berurusan dengan FG fanatik seperti ini akan merendahkan diri serendah mungkin, sedangkan dia? Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat adegan gratis yang cukup menghibur, yang tidak hanya di lihat oleh mereka, tapi siswa dan siswi lain, juga Hidan dan Deidara. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum misterius.

"kau! JAUHI SASORI-KUN!" bentaknya di depan wajah Ryu persis. Tapi tidak membuat Ryu sedikit pun goyah. Dia pun sidikit membenarkan letak tasnya yang ada di bahunya itu, lalu menghadap wajah Matsuri lebih intens. Jika dia tidak memakai kacamata mungkin, pandangannya sudah terlihat sangat tajam dan dingin. Layaknya pembunuh berdarah dingin. "kau siapanya" kata Ryu datar.

JLEB

Bagaikan pisau yang menusuk perasaan Matsuri, dia pun terdiam. Bingung menjawab apa. Karena pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Ryu itu membuatnya sangat terpojok. karena memang dia bukan siapa siapanya. "bukan siapa siapa eh?" kata Ryu dengan nada sarkastis. Semua yang mendengar jawaban Ryu pun spontan tertawa, sedangkan Matsuri menahan malu dan marah, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sangat memerah. "aku adalah calon pacarnya, jadi kubilang jauhi dia atau-" belum sempat Matsuri menjawab, Ryu sudah menyelanya duluan "atau apa?" tanya Ryu dengan penekanan. Membuat Matsuri semakin geram, karena perkataanya telah di potong oleh seorang gadis culun yang bahkan lebih jelek darinya, CAMKAN itu menurut MATSURI dan Gadis lain yang iri dengannya. Semua yang melihat pun hanya terheran heran, gadis culun itu mau melawan gadis yang juga terkenal sebagai primadona sekolah tentunya setelah Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Itu benar benar gila bukan? Hidan dan Deidara yang melihat itu pun semakin melebarkan seringainya. Karena adu mulut ini semakin seru. Para Anggota Ice Bloods pun diam diam kagum dengan keberanian yang dimiliki oleh Ryu.

"ooh, berani sekali kau heh culun, ku ingatkan ya, jauhi Sasori-kun ku atau kau bisa saja ku keluarkan dari sekolah!". Yap ancaman itulah yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Matsuri yang telah di duga oleh Ryu, karena Ryu tau mengapa ia bisa berkata dengan santainya seperti itu. Matsuri adalah anak kepala sekolah. Jadi wajar dia membangga-banggakan jabatan ayahnya itu. Naruto pun sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya itu. lalu merapikan pakaiannya hanya untuk sekedar basa basi. Dan dengan santainya dia berjalan melewati Matsuri dengan cuek dan jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto pun mengejutkan semua orang kecuali Hidan dan Deidara tentunya. "terserah" dan dia pun menghilang di belokan depan taman sekolah.

Semuanya yang mendengar jawaban itu pun hanya cengo di tempat. Bukankah gadis itu masuk sini lewat beasiswa? Lalu kenapa dia dengan santainya jika akan di keluarkan dari sekolah jawabannya hanya "terserah"?, ya itu sih pikiran mereka sebenarnya beasiswa itu hanya untuk membantu penyamaran Naruto, menyamar sebagai gadis miskin yang masuk ke sekolah ini dengan beasiswa. Bahkan Sasuke pun mengernyit heran dengan jawaban gadis bernama Ryu, yang dia ketahui dari Matsuri karena menyebut namanya di depan umum hanya menjawab "terserah" yang terkesan tidak peduli dengan masalah itu.

"ooy~ Sasuke ini aneh tidak sih?" tanya Kiba yang heran juga dengan jawaban Ryu itu. "hn" dan jawaban itulah yang didapatkannya dari Sasuke. Membuat Kiba pun mendecak jengkel. Sasuke pun mengajak ke-empat temannya untuk pergi. Tapi perjalanan mereka terhenti karena teriakan cempreng seorang gadis yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh kelima pemuda itu, Haruno Sakura. Dengan lantangnya dia berteriak "Sasuke-kun!" teriakan pertama tidak di hiraukan, malah Sasuke dan yang lain melanjutkan jalannya. "Sasuke-kun!" teriakan kedua pun tetap tidak di hiraukan.

"SASUKE-KUN!" dan akhirnya mereka berlima pun berhenti setelah jalannya di tutup oleh Haruno Sakura yang sedang membentangkan tangannya untuk menutupi jalan. "ah akhirnya berhenti juga" kata Sakura dengan tersenyum, yang menurut Sasuke itu menjijikan. Yah dia sudah bosan di kejar kejar oleh teman kecilnya ini yang sudah menukainya sejak kelas 3 sd itu dan mantan Sasuke 3 bulan yang lalu, tapi Sakura tetap tidak mau menerima keputusan Sasuke yang menurutnya sepihak itu dan terus mengejar Sasuke, menembaknya terus dan mengajak balikan. Sasuke sudah menolaknya berkali kali, tapi bukan membuat jera gadis Haruno itu, malah membuat Sakura itu semakin menempel ke Uchiha Sasuke.

"ck, bagaimana tidak berhenti, jika jalannya saja kau tutupi!" Sasuke berkata dingin. "lagian sih Sasuke-kun tidak mau menungguku, kita kan bisa berjalan bersama!" katanya dengan nada manja yang di buat buat, kini Haruno Sakura itu juga berani bergelayut manja di tangan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menjadi risih "Sakura lepaskan aku!" perintahnya dengan nada dingin, tapi bukan di lepaskan dia malah dengan santainya menarik Sasuke menuju kelasnya, sambil berceloteh macam macam dan pura pura tidak mendengar omongan Sasuke yang tadi. Membuat ke-empat temannya itu hanya geleng geleng kepala, karena sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun ingat tidak, dulu waktu kecil kita sering bermain bersama, kau melindungiku dari teman teman ku yang jahil, ooh dan kau lihat tadi pagi gadis culun itu sombong se-"Sasuke pun akhirnya melepaskan paksa tangan Sakura, dan membuat Sakura menghentikan celotehnnya, dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"sudah kukatakan, kita sudah putus!" kata Sasuke dengan dingin. "tidak aku tidak akan menerima keputusan itu!" bentak Sakura. "kau adalah kekasih ku, kekasih Haruno Sakura, dan Haruno Sakura adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke!" tambah Sakura dengan penekanan. "cih, kau menyebalkan. Aku tidak akan peduli kau mau mengatakan apa, yang penting bagiku kau sekarang bukan siapa siapa. Jauhi aku! Dan jangan anggap pertemanan masa kecil kita akan bisa mempengaruhi keputusanku itu!" kata Sasuke dingin lalu dia pun meniggalkan Haruno Sakura yang berdiri di tempat. Tapi bukan menangis malah dia menyeringai kecil. " ooh ya..kita lihat saja nanti Uchiha" gumamnya.

Di bagian Naruto a.k.a Ryu.

Kini Ryu sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, setelah insiden tadi pagi rasanya ingin meledak saja kepalanya, bagaimana tidak? disangka pakai pelet atau semcamnya untuk membuat kakaknya seperti itu? ooh, sepertinya mereka berkata seperti itu karena tidak tau hubungan status antara Sasori dan Ryu, dan juga mana ada orang yang mau nerima tuduhan nggak berkelas macam itu?! teriak batin Ryu, aah rasanya otaknya benar benar frustasi kali ini. Naruto benar benar ingin meledak. Dan satu satunya cara untuk bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang rumit saat ini adalah dengan pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi, karena katanya sih angker, tapi justru Ryu malah menyukai tempat itu karena sepi, dan cocok untuk menenangkan diri. Dengan segera dia berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk menenangkan pikiranya yang sedang kalut ini. Tidak memperdulikan bel masuk sekolah tanda pelajaran akan dimulai.

"aah, segarnya~" yak kini Ryu seang duduk bersila di bawah pohon Sakura yang besar dan kini tengah mekar dengan indahnya. Dia sedang duduk di belakang pohon jadi tidak ada yang akan mengusiknya untuk menenangkan diri. Di saat saat dia sedang menikmati angin yang sepoi sepoi menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut, dia mendengar suara derapan langkah kaki. Membuat Ryu mengernyit heran 'bukankah sekarang waktunya pelajaran, kenapa ada orang selain aku disini?' batin Ryu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Ryu pun langsung mengintip kebelakangnya, yah walaupun sekarang posisinya berada di belakang pohon, belum sampai melihat sosoknya dia sudah dikagetkan dengan suara yang sangat dikenalinya "heh, kau membolos disini?".

Ryu pun terlonjak kaget dan segera berdiri setelah mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu, suara yang mengandung unsur kejahilan tingkat dewa, dan orang yang semalam di usirnya tapi paginya dia sudah bergumul ria di kasurnya itu. "k-kau apa yang kau lakukan di sisni?" katanya sambil menunjuk wajah Sasori tepat di hidungnya yang mancung itu. "aku? Heh, memang ini tempat milikmu sendiri eh?" kini Sasori balik tanya ke Ryu, membuat Ryu cemberut, dan mengembungkan sebelah pipinya, tapi sedetik kemudian kembungannya pun kempes, Lalu dia pun segera menarik Sasori untuk segera berdiri, yang di tarik berdiri pun mengomel omel, tapi tidak di pedulikan oleh Ryu, dia menarik Sasori menuju belakang pohon. Dan segera mendudukannya di situ. Sasori pun hanya mengernyit heran, melihat tingkah laku kembarannya yang aneh itu, dia melihat Ryu seperti mengintip intip di balik pohon. Membuat Sasori penasaran, dan akhirnya dia berdiri dan ikut mengintip di balik pohon beringin raksasa itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah innoncent sambil berbisik. Membuat Ryu sedikit terkejut, dan memukul pelan kepala kakakknya itu. "ssst.. diamlah, aku sedang melihat siapa mereka!" kata Ryu sambil menunjuk kedua orang yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pohon Sakura itu, yang satu gadis dan yang satu pria. Terlihat sepertinya pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan gadis itu entah siapa. Dilihat dari gelagatnya si gadis yang wajahnya memerah dan sedikit kikuk itu pun membuat Sasori sedikit mengerti. Dia pun hanya mengangguk angguk paham, dan itu menarik paerhatian Ryu yang ada di bawahnya.

"kenapa kau mengangguk angguk seperti itu?" tanya Ryu innoncent. Membuat Sasori menundukan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Ryu yang kini tengah menengadah menghadap dirinya. Dan terlihat ekspresi Ryu yang bingung. Yah, mungkin dia memang tidak berpengalaman dalam hal cinta, karena Ryu mulai kecil selalu cuek dengan laki laki sebayanya, itu sih sebelum menjadi artis dia berdandan apa adanya membuat dirinya cukup menarik perhatian para lelaki itu, Ryu juga dari kecil seperti ibunya, dia sangat tomboy, dan susah diatur, tapi sangat ceria. Ryu juga sering jahil dengan kakaknya di masa kecilnya. dan karena dia menjadi pusat perhatian dan sering di tembaki para cowok sebelum dan sesudah menjadi artis, dia pun menyamar karena tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan sejak kelas satu SMA dia pun lebih senang menyendiri dari pada mencari teman. karena takut penyamarannya terbongkar.

"gadis itu mau menembak laki laki berambut pantat ayam itu" kata Sasori sambil mengedikan dagunya. Ryu pun hanya ber'oh'ria. Setelah itu dia pun kembali melihat kedua manusia yang berbeda gender tersebut.

"ehm.. Sa-Sasuke-kun aku..-"

"apa?" kata Sasuke dingin, sepertinya dia sudah menebak kemana jalur pembicaraan gadis ini.

"a-aku, aku menyukai mu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kata gadis itu yang kini wajahnya sudah berwarna semerah tomat.

"maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa" kata Sasuke datar.

"o-oh, be-begitu ya, ya sudah, maaf mengganggu waktumu Sasuke-kun" dan gadis itu pun pergi dengan keadaan mata yang berair.

Setelah kepergian gadis itu, Sasuke pun berbalik berlawanan arah dengan gadis itu dan dengan santainya dia berjalan sambil memasukan tangan kanan nya ke saku celananya.

Naruto pun hanya diam melihat kedua orang itu pergi, dan setelah itu dia berbalik, melihat kakakknya sudah duduk dengan tenang sambil bersandar di bawah pohon itu. "hey Sasori?" panggil Ryu. Yang dipanggil pun tidak menjawab maupun melirik sebentar. "Sasori?" pamggil Ryu lagi, tapi tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkan. Ryu pun menghela nafas panjang dan segera memanggil kakakknya dengan sebutan "Sasori Nii-chan~" dan seperti yang diduga Sasori pun segera menoleh sedikit untuk merespon panggilan ketiga dari adiknya itu.

"ck, kau ini, kenapa sih dengan sih harus dengan embel-embel Nii-chan?" katanya sambil berkacak pinggang. "tentu saja karena aku kakakkmu" kata Sasori tenang. "kau hanya beda lima menit lebih dulu tau!" Ryu pun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Untuk istirahat masih 1 jam lagi, dan disini jauh dari kalangan Siswa dan siswi. Jadi aman berbicara dengan suara keras. "sudahlah, apa maumu?" kata Sasori cepat. "err, itu.. bagaimana caranya kau membujuk Kakashi? Bukankah dia sangat keras kepala jika sudah menyangkut jmasalah konser. Dan bukankah, tanggal 10 oktober setelah konser kita akan merayakan ulang tahunku? Aah~ masa di batalkan sih?" kini Naruto pun sedikit cemberut. Membuat Sasori gemas, dan mencubit pipi chubby yang berwarna tan itu. dan yang di cubit pun hanya merintih sakit.

"tenang saja, kejutan ini lebih meriah dari biasanya" jawab Sasori innoncent. "meriah?" tanya Ryu. Dan Sasori hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang hanya di berikan untuk adik satu satunya ini, yang lain? Ooh jangan harap, jika kalian mau melihat senyuman Sasori, maka kau harus bekerja sama dulu dengan Ryu.

"meriah bagaimana?" tanya Ryu. Sasori pun hanya menyeringai kecil da berkata "RAHASIA! Jika kau tau, maka namanya bukan kejutan.!" Tambah Sasori lagi. "tapi tanggal 9 oktobernya kau harusnya ulang tahun juga bukan? Kenapa hanya aku yang disiapkan pestanya?" (ooh Sword lupa, bukankah mereka kembar, lalu bagaimana mereka bisa beda tanggal lahirnya. Begini Sword akan jelaskan. Bukankah yang lebih tua 5 menit itu adalah Sasori. Jadi Sasori itu lahir pukul 11.55 tengah malam, dan itu masih termasuk bukan di tanggal 9 oktober itu, tapi Ryu a.k.a Naruto lahir pukul 12.00 tengah malam tentunya setelah Sasori. Dan artinya tanggal telah berganti menjadi tanggal 10 oktober. Makanya mereka bisa berbeda tanggal ulang tahun karena perbedaan lima menit itu tadi.#plaak. Ahahaha Sword ngayal banget deh, tapi memang benar kan? Sudah back to story)

"yah, kalau itu terserah padamu. Kau siapakan kejutan untuk ku, dan aku akan siapkan kejutan untukmu. Aah, bagaimana jika begini! Kita lihat siapa yang kejutannya paling meriah, maka akan menjadi pemenangnya. Dan yang kalah harus mencium pipi kanan masing masing?" kata Sasori sambil menyeringai. Ryu ya g ,elihat seringaian itu bergidik ngeri dan segera menggeleng keras. "tidak, aku tidak mau, kau itu sangat suka taruhan ya? Dari pada seperti itu, lebih baik kita bertukar hadiah waktu 10 oktober itu oke?" kata Ryu sambil tersenyum kecil dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan kakakknya itu. Sasori pun tersenyum kecil, mengangguk lalu menjabat tangan Ryu. "berarti kau menyetujui taruhan yang aku adakan dengan Si Rambut pantat ayam itu kan?" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum lebar. Tapi senyum itu segera menghilang ketika Ryu menggeleng dengan tersenyum, lalu senyuman itu berubah menjadi tatapan tajam dan berkata dengan nada tajam "jangan harap!" setelah itu diapun langsung melengos pergi karena bel sudah berbuyi menandakan istirahat.

DI KANTIN KHS.

Seperti biasa, kantin saat jam istirahat seperti ini akan di penuhi oleh anak anak yang kelapara setelah memeras otak dikelas (karena saya juga mengalaminya). Tapi perbedaan yang paling mencolok adalah kelima pemuda yang kini sedang duduk dengan santainya setelah menimba ilmu, yah walau tidak bisa dibilang menimba ilmu untuk mereka ber-lima, karena toh mereka juga sudah pintar bukan? Shikamaru Nara peringkat satu se-KHS walau pekerjaan nya hanya tidur di kelas, kini dia tertidur di kantin. Uchiha Sasuke, peringkat dua se-KHS walau pekerjaannya kadang mebolos pelajaran ini itu karena bosan. Dan Hyuuga Neji peringkat ketiga se-KHS. Paling tertutup di antara seluruh anggota Ice Bloods di publik Media. Dan kedua peringkat terakhir untuk lima besar tidak dihuni oleh kedua pria anggota Ice Bloods, melainkan dari anggota Capwave, dan seorang gadis culun yang bernama Uzumaki Ryu. Peringkat ke-empat lah yang kini di dudukinya, dan kelima adalah Namikaze Sasori. Dan untuk 10 besar peringkat ke-enam dan ketujuh, di duduki oleh Sabaaku no Gaara dan Inuzuka yang ke tujuh. Mereka kini tengah asyik bersenda gurau, walau yang lebih mendominasi percakapan mereka adalah Kiba. Pria pencinta anjing tersebut. Saat kantin tengah ramai oleh percakapan seluruh murid yang kini tengah melepaskan strees. Tiba tiba kantin menjadi sunyi senyap karena kedatangan seorang gadis yang kini dengan santainya berjalan tanpa memperdulikan daerah sekitarnya, gadis berambut kuning di kepang 2, berkacamata tebal dan rok panjang dibawah lutut 10 cm, juga baju yang kebesaran. Yap, gadis itu adalah Namikaze Naruto atau yang kini lebih dikenal sebagai Uzumaki Ryu. Tanpa memperdulikan daerah sekitarnya, dia tetap berjalan dengan santai, lalu melihat daftar menu dan segera memesannya pada ibu kantin yang kini tengah menjaga kantin tersebut.

"air putih 2 botol Mei-san" kata Ryu dengan santainya, lalu setelah dia membayarnya dia segera berlari meninggal kan kantin menuju lantai bawah. Setelah menghilangnya sosok Ryu di kantin, kantin pun menjadi ramai lagi, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, dia memperhatikan kemana gadis itu pergi, dan pandangannya tetap mengikutinya sampai hilang di belokan. Tapi pandangan Sasuke tiba tiba teralihkan oleh perkataan Gaara

"Sas, kita akan menyanyikan lagu apa untuk taruhan itu?" tanya Gaara, sambil menyeruput minumannya itu. "aah bagaimana kalau Insomnia, kita sudah lama tidak menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanya Neji. Kiba pun segera berteriak "aah, bagus itu, kau pasti setuju kan Sas?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah penuh harap dan dibalas dengan "hn" Sasuke.

"kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya', lalu pakaiannya?" tanya Kiba. Tiba tiba Shikamaru menguap lebar, dan duduk dengan posisi bersandar di bangku "pakaiannya kita tidak usah formal, pakaian santai saja seperti kita akan keluar keluar ke mall, aku tidak suka yang merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru sambil meminum air putih yang dari tadi belum disentuhnya itu. "baiklah, kita akan menggunakan lagu Insomnia, dan pakaian seperti yang di katakan oleh Shikamaru" kata Gaara. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. "lalu Itachi-nii, bukankah dia paling tidak suka jika jadwal konser kita di ganggu oleh hal semacam ini?" tanya Neji. "tentang Itachi, biar aku yang urus" kata Sasuke santai sambil bersandar.

Bersambung...

Kyaaa.. aduh semuanya maaf ya, kemarin Capbloods nya gagal semua, jadi aku delete deh -_-'. Jadi ini adalah Capbloods yang sedikit aku perbaiki, hanya paragraf nya doank kok, cerita dan tulisannya tetep sama. Dan oh.. aku nggak nyangka ceritaku ini banyak yang suka. Terimakasih untuk semua readers yang mau riview, dan ngingetin aku tentang masalah masalah yang ada di chapter 1 dan untuk orang yang dulu meriview ceritaku tapi aku delete, aku minta maaf nggak bisa bales. Tapi aku tetep ngucapin untuk kalian semua \(^o^)/. So.. aku akan bales riview dari readers baru ku..

Dragon: aah kita sama, aku juga pengen punya kakak kayak Sasori.. nah ini silahkan baca dan riview lagi ya, beritahukan seluruh kesalahan ku yang ada di sini, dan ceritanya nyambung apa nggak lewat riview ato pm juga boleh

Temedobe-chan: aah nama kamu lucu, aah maaf aku nggak suka yaoi, tapi entah kenapa, setelah lihat anime yaoi aku jadi terinsporasi oleh anime itu, mungkin aku akan buat fic yaoi ya.. tapi tidak janji. Terus updete kilat.. hmm aku usaha in deh. Riview lagi ya... ;)

Zen ikkika: entahlah, ak juga nggak tau dapet ide dari mana buat jadiin Sasori kembarannya Naruto, mungkin karena rambutnya yang kayak Kushina itu ya aku langsung dapet ide itu. aah, dan makasih danh ngingetin kalo Sasori dipanggil 'Nii" dan Minato ama Kushina di panggil 'ayah ibu' masalah itu aku lupa. Thank's dan riview lagi ya

Ianachan: aku usahain updete kilat ya...

Foschidelic Reika: aah panggil aja Sword, Angel juga nggak papa sih, toh itu nama asliku. Aah, makasih dan mau ngingetin masalah typo, aah. Kalau masalah battle nya siapa yang kalah, aku sendiri masih bingung #author kepo. Jadi kita ikuti saja alur ceritanya yaa... dan kamu suka sama Sasori, sampai gapai gapai layar gitu.? Wah kita sama... oke, riview lagi ya...

Yunaucii: ahahahaha, sumpah aku baca riview kamu ketawa sendiri. Makasih dah mau riview, riview lagi ya..

FJ: yo. yang bener kripik kalee.. -_-" oke, aku lanjut..

Lavenderchan: hahahaha, oke akan kubuat semua tergila gila ama naruchan. #semoga bisa..

My: waah, masa sih suka cerita yang kayak beginian? Oke aku lanjutin nih.

Hiku-chan: hahahaha, sedikit alay nggak papa kok. Oke..

Guest: wah makasih dah bilang menarik. Tentang NaruFemSasu, kayaknya susah deh, soalnya kalo Sasuke jadi cewek susah nemuin sifat yang pas untuk dia, tapi nanti kalo dapet akan kubuatkan ceritanya. So, riview lagi ya..

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii: namamu benar benar unik deh.. boleh kok panggil aku Angel, dan masalah pemenang nya siapa aku aja belum tau, sekarang aku nggak begitu fokus ke masalah pemenang dan nanti Sasuke nya akan jatuh cinta ke Ryu ato tidak, karena aku sekarang lagi fokus ke masalah Kakashi dan Itachi.. jadi sabar ya..

Luca Marvell: wah, kita sama-sama suka membuat Sasu menedrita. Tapi masalah pemenang aku belum tau, so ikutin alur ceritanya aja ya... dan apdet kilat aku usahain ya, riview lagi jangan lupa oke?!

Hanazawa kay: iya ini yang baru, yang kemaren aku hapus, merasa malu plus gagal banget aku sebagai author bisa buat kesalahan sefatal itu. maaf ya udah ngecewain.. aah riview nya thank's tapi riview lagi ya buat chapter ini..

Dan untuk yang riviewnya singkat padat dan jelas, maaf nggak bales, dan untuk UPDETE KILAT. Bener deh, aku usahain.. So, thank's everyone

Mind to RIVIEW? PLEASE RIVIEW (again!)


	3. Chapter 3

CAPBLOODS

RATE : T

PAIRING : X

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan cerita ini milik saya, dan saya sudah ijin kok ke Pak Masashinya..

GENRE : Romance

WARNING : ide pasaran, abal abal, gaje, (miss) typo,OOC dan masih banyak lagi... (-.-)

SUMMARY : berawal dari sebuah taruhan bodoh saudara kembarnya, Naruto yang dikenal sebagai Ryu harus membuka penyamarannya di depan publik, Naruto yang dikenal sebagai anggota band terkenal, tapi jika disekolah merupakan gadis pendiam dan dandanannya paling culun harus membuka penyamarannya yang berupa gadis tampilan nya super bodoh, di depan semua orang sekolahnya kini berubah menjadi gadis yang super../ "dasar kau bodoh! Untuk apa menerima taruhan semacam itu?"/ "kau yakin Sasuke?". 'SasuFemNaru

**MAAF banget! telat updetenya! sumpah dari kemarin kemarin Sword repot plus tidak dapat ide untuk melanjutkan fic ini, juga males untuk ngetik.#banyak alasan -_- Rasanya imajinasi dan inspirasi ku tiba tiba PLAAS menghilang secara tiba-tiba #author alay #di gigit readers. dan untuk riview, nanti ya.. aah dan nggak nyangka, udah dapet 43 riview, dan kebanyakan juga suka semua.. walaupun ada yang bilang nggak suka . dan karena riviewnya bertambah aku jadi semangat untuk meneruskan, tapi sekali lagi MAAF UPDETENYA TELAAT! makasih juga pada para readers yang udah mau nungguin. Dan aah, sekalian promosi. Add fb ku ya 'Angelina Larosa Az-zahra' dan untuk twitter, maaf aku nggak punya.. hehehe namanya beda ya ama pen-name ku di fanfiction, soalnya pernah pake nama ini keblokir jadi harus ganti nama lagi, dan munculah nama 'sword' di otak ku karena kecinta-an ku pada pedang #author alay lagi deh, dan itu juga nama terinspirasi dari drama korea bernama 'SWORD AND FLOWER" kata mamaku sih ceritanya sedih, dan ending nya tragis.. huu~ mamaku itu mendramatisir kalo nonton gituan. Sampe nangis lagi -_-**

**Lho kok jadi curcol (-.-) sorry deh, Udah ah, langsung aja ya~**

Let's check ki dot..

Chapter 3

Malam ini Ice Bloods sedang latihan di studio mereka, mereka berlatih dance malam ini, karena besok adalah hari pertandingan di sekolah mereka dengan grup band Capwave. Mereka berlatih gerakan gerakan ini dan itu, juga sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang akan mereka gunakan di pertandingan besok 'Insomnia' lagu yang cocok untuk seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, terutama para lelaki. Karena di lagu ini, mengisahkan seorang laki laki yang bertemu seorang gadis dan membuatnya menjadi insomnia. Sekarang gerakan mereka berubah lagi menjadi gerakan yang santai, mereka berlima melingkar dan bernyanyi bersama.

_Feels like insomnia ah ah~, feels like insomnia ah ah~_

Di saat sedang asyik asyiknya mereka berlatih tiba tiba ada yang membuka pintu dan itu menarik perhatian mereka berlima. "kenapa kalian berlatih menggunakan lagu itu?" tanya orang yang kini tengah bersandar di depan pintu itu langsung saja Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Neji menoleh ke Sasuke dengan pandangan kau-belum-mengatakannya. Tapi seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya berjalan tidak menghiraukan tatapan bertanya teman temannya dan aniki yang tadi bertanya kepada mereka berlima, Sasuke berjalan ke belakang lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Setelah menegak hampir separuh botol, Sasuke baru menjawab pertanyaan aniki itu.

"kami berlatih karena besok ada pertandingan di sekolah kami" kata Sasuke datar. Itachi pun hanya mengernyitkan alis "pertandingan?" ulang Itachi. "yaa, kami terlibat- aah~ salah tepatnya Sasuke terlibat dalam sebuah taruhan dengan grup band Capwave" jawab Kiba santai, lalu dia dan yang lain pun menyusul Sasuke untuk mengambil air mineral masing masing.

"sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan taruhan seperti itu?" kini nada Itachi berubah menjadi lebih serius. "dan kapan pertandingan itu dilaksanakan?" tanya Itachi bertubi tubi ke anggota Ice Bloods. "sejak kemarin lusa aku tertarik dan besok pertandingan itu akan dilaksanakan" jawab Sasuke santai. "memang apa yang di pertaruhkan?" tanya Itachi lagi. "harga diri" jawab anggota Ice Bloods bebarengan kecuali Sasuke yang kini tengah asyik dengan ponselnya itu. "apa maksud kalian dengan harga diri? Dan kenapa kalian tidak mengatakannya kepada ku, aku ini meneger kalian, seharusnya kalian minta izin dulu padaku" jawab Itachi dengan nada tinggi.

"jika aku katakan padamu, apakah kau akan mengizinkan kami untuk tetap mengikuti pertandingan itu?" kini Sasuke balik bertanya. Itachi pun hanya menghela nafas besar "yah tergantung jadwal kalian, juga kenapa harus mempertaruhkan harga diri sih?" kini Itachi bertanya sambil duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di tembok seperti para anggota Ice Bloods.

"karena band Capwave lah yang duluan membuat masalah dengan kami, Sasori tiba tiba memukul Sasuke karena tidak terima dengan pembalasan Sasuke kepada gadis cupu yang ada di kelas Sasuke yang tidak sengaja menyiram Sasuke dengan air putih dan mereka juga yang meminta mempertaruhkan harga diri mereka masing masing, yah walaupun secara tidak langsung" jawab Neji santai.

"secara tidak langsung? Maksudmu?" tanya Itachi semakin bingung, tidak biasanya Sasuke mau mempertaruhkan harga diri hanya demi taruhan semata, pasti ada hal lain yang membuat adiknya ini tertarik. "yah secara tidak langsung sih, jika mereka kalah maka sang vokalis dari grup band itu akan menjadi budak Sasuke selama sebulan, tapi jika kami kalah, maka kami harus meminta maaf kepada gadis cupu yang ada di kelas dan Sasuke menjadi budaknya selama sebulan". Jawab Gaara. "lho lho tunggu dulu, bukankah vokalis band itu adalah kembaran dari Sasori, Namikaze Naruto itukan?" kini Itachi mulai tertarik dengan alur cerita ini. "hn" jawab Sasuke

"dan kenapa harus Naruto yang menjadi budakmu itu? seharusnya kan si gadis cupu itu?" tanya Itachi bingung. Dan yang lain pun hanya mengangkat bahu "kami pun sama, kami juga bingung, itu kemauan Sasori sendiri" jawab Shikamaru, sambil memainkan botolnya yang sudah kosong itu. "ooh, jika taruhannya seperti ini, maka aku akan bersedia akan mengosongkan jadwal kalian besok ini, tapi dengan satu syarat" jawab Itachi sambil menyeringai. "syaratmu apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke Itachi.

"kau beri aku satu permintaan, yang bersedia akan kau kabulkan kapan saja bagaimana?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke pun mengernyitkan alis. "kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. "sudahlah hanya satu permintaan, ya? Ya? Aku tidak akan meminta lebih kok" jawab Itachi dengan nada memelas. Sasuke pun hanya menghela nafas besar lalu mengangguk "asalkan permintaan mu itu tidak yang aneh aneh" jawab Sasuke. Dan Itachi pun hanya menyeringai. "baiklah, aku bersedia mengganti semua denda syuting dan acara foto covermu besok yang kalian batalkan, dan sepertinya malam ini, aku akan lembur untuk acaramu besok itu" jawab Itachi dengan nada lesu. "kau tidak perlu repot dengan acara kami besok Itachi-nii, kau hanya perlu mengurus pembatalan acara kami agar tidak mengganggu acara taruhan kami dengan Sasori itu besok" jawab Neji. Dan Itachi pun hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu pun dia pergi, tapi tinggal selangkah dia di pintu keluar dia berhenti sebentar.

"Sasuke, besok aku hadir di acaramu itu, jadi jangan sampai mempermalukanku oke" kata Itachi, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Itachi pun meninggalkan studio dance itu. "ooy Sas, kira kira permintaan Itachi itu nanti apa sih?" tanya Kiba. "entahlah, aku harap tidak yang aneh aneh saja" jawab Sasuke santai. "aku lapar ayo kita makan" ajak Gaara, dan dengan anggukan teman temannya mereka pun pergi meninggalkan studio untuk mencari makan malam di luar.

Di kediaman Namikaze

"Sasori kau tahu gitarku ada di mana?" tanya Naruto yang kini tengah berteriak di lantai 2 dari kamarnya. Yang di teriaki pun tidak menyahuti seolah olah dia tidak mendengar suara yang tadi di keluarkan oleh Naruto. "Sasori kau melihat gitarku tidak?" kata Naruto yang kini tengah berlarian menuruni tangga. Dan seperti tadi tidak ada jawaban dari Sasori. "Sasori!" kini Naruto membentak Sasori di depan wajahnya persis membuat alis Sasori mengkerut kesal.

"apa sih? Gangguin aja" jawab Sasori jengkel. "kau dari tadi ku tanyai tidak dengerin sih, dimana gitarku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada seperti polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi seorang tersangka level kakap.

"makanya lain kali pakai NII-CHAN" jawab Sasori dengan penekanan pada Nii-chan. "haah, sudah kukatakan kau hanya beda lima menit dariku" jawab Naruto sambil memutar matanya bosan "dan sudah berulang kali ku katakan, lima menit itu aku dulu yang lahir, jadi sebagai seorang adik perempuan yang manis dan cantik juga susah diatur kau harus menurut" jawab Sasori tanpa memperdulikan tatapan jengkel dari Naruto.

"oke oke Nii-chan~ dimana gitarku?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. "mana ku tau, kaukan selalu mengunci lemari gitarmu agar aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya" jawab Sasori enteng. "iya aku tau, tapi tadi waktu aku buka lemarinya gitarnya sudah hilang, aku tau kau pasti menyembunyikannya agar aku mau besok tampil di acara taruhanmu itu bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tajam.

"ooh, easy girl, mana mungkin aku menggunakan cara licik seperti itu?" tanya Sasori. "aah aku sangat mengenalmu Sasori, kita di dalam kandungan yang sama, lalu besar di rahim kaa-san bersama, lahir bersama, besar di dunia ini juga bersama, dan sudah 17 tahun aku hidup denganmu masa aku masih tidak mengenali sifatmu yang mana saja, sudah lah kau sebaiknya cepat kembalikan gitarku sekarang!" kini Naruto meminta dengan nada memerintah.

"sudah kukatakan aku tidak tau Naru-chan~" kini Sasori menambahkan embel embel chan di belakang nama Naruto. Dan itu artinya Sasori benar benar tidak tau, dan juga sudah jengah dengan sikapnya itu, akhirnya Naruto pun lelah dan duduk di samping Sasori.

"kau sedang menonton apa?" tanya Naruto. "aku sedang menonton tv" jawab Sasori. Dan jawaban Sasori membuat Naruto jengkel "iya aku tahu, tapi maksudku kau menonton acara apa?" jawab Naruto sambil memperjelas maksudnya itu. "aku menonton acara musik" jawab Sasori enteng. Lama mereka diam membuat Naruto jengah juga. "hey kemana Hidan dan Deidara, tumben mereka tidak kemari?" tanya Naruto. "mereka sedang mengurus masalah Kakasih di studio musik" jawab Sasori tanpa menoleh ke Naruto. Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas, lalu dia pun beranjak berdiri lagi. "mau kemana?" tanya Sasori "mencari gitarku" jawab Naruto singkat dan setelah itu Naruto berkeliling rumah untuk mencari gitarnya itu.

Di tempat Hidan dan Deidara

"APAAA! KENAPA HARUS DI BATALKAN?!" ya, ruangan Hatake Kakashi, itu lah tulisan yang tertera di pintu ruangan tersebut, dan kini ruangan yang biasanya sunyi itu kini ramai dengan teriakan Kakashi sambil menggebrak meja. "iya, dibatalkan aku mohon ya Kakashi" jawab Hidan. "KAU PIKIR AKU GILA, BAGAIMANA GANTI RUGINYA BAKA!?" dan teriakan itu keluar dari mulut sang meneger itu. "ooh ayolah, sekali saja. Kalau tidak mau di batalkan, di pindah saja ya~" jawab Deidara kali ini. "di pindahkan? Maksudmu? Memang apa yang bisa membuatmu merubah ppikiranku agar bisa memindahkan tempat konser?" kini teriakan Kakashi pun mereda.

"eng begini Kakashi, kami kemarin membuat taruhan dengan boy band Ice Bloods, dan yang kalah akan menjadi budak pemenang, dan jika konser itu di adakan secara otomatis penyamaran Naruto akan terbongkar, lalu jika kami kalah maka Naruto akan menjadi budak Sasuke selama sebulan, tapi jika Ice Bloods yang kalah, maka Sasuke akan minta maaf ke Naruto dan menjadi budaknyta selama sebulan" jel Deidara. "dan secara otomatis kita tidak perlu menyembunyikan Naruto lagi" sambung Hidan

"lalu ganti rugi untukku?" tanya Kakashi. "itu sih terserah padamu" jawab Deidara enteng. "okee terserah padaku, dan apapun yang akan ku lakukan kalain terutama Naruto tidak boleh protes! Lalu bagaimana cara kalian agar bisa memanncing Naruto agar mau naik ke panggung?" tanya Kakashi.

"aah masalah itu tenang saja, kami bertiga sudah menyiapkan rencana B jika Naruto memang benar benar tidak mau naik ke panggung" jawab Hidan sambil menyeringai. Deidara pun juga ikut menyeringai kecil. "baiklah kalau begitu tugas kami selesai, sekarang tugasmu Kakashi untuk membatalkan seluruh konser kami bseok, dan untuk apa yang akan kau lakukan besok itu juga terserah padamu, asalkan jangan yang aneh aneh" kata Deidara sambil beranjak bersdiri juga mengingatkan Kakashi itu. "masalah itu serahkan padaku"

BLAAM

Pintu ruangan Kakashi pun tertutup. Mereka berdua pun saling adu tinju dan mengatakan 'Mission Complete' segera saja mereka berdua menelepon Sasori. Dan mengatakan rencana mereka

'_yo ada apa Dei?' _tanya seseorang di seberang telepon Deidara

'_mission complete' _jawab Deidara sambil menyeringai, dan di seberang telepon itu Sasori yang kini tengan di telepo Deidara menyeringai puas.

'_good job guys, sekarang siapkan rencana B' _ jawab Sasori. Dan Deidara juga Hidan menyeringai puas.

'_baiklah akan kami siapkan' _jawab Deidara.

dan setelah percakapan singkat itu, Sasori dan Deidara segera mematikan ponsel masing masing. Di tempat Deidara dan Hidan, kini mereka tengah sibuk menyiapkan kejutan untuk Naruto dan di tempat Sasori kini dia td

tengah berjalan ke kamarnya, yang kini di tempati dia seorang, karena kamar Naruto sudah jadi. Sasori melepaskan kasur yang kini tengah menempel di ranjang nya itu, dan tersenyum ketika melihat barang yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik ranjang tersebut. "siapkan dirimu besok Naruto" gumam Sasori.

Ooh kejutan apa lagi yang akan di buat Sasori untuk adik kemabr tersayangnya itu.. entahlah kita lihat di chapter 4

Bersambung...

**Kyaaaaa.. #teriak teriak di atas atap. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3, gomen ne semua, telat updetenya. oke sekarang waktunya bales riview..**

**Guest: riview kamu mirip ama temedobe-chan, tapi makasih dah mau riview, riview lagi ya.. ;) salam kenal juga**

**Temedobe-chan: ngomong ngomong riview kalian mirip banget?, tapi makasih dah mau riview riview lagi ya, salam kenal juga**

**My: ooh nama kamu Mai, salam kenal juga.. nah gimana chapter ini? Jelek atau gimana. Riview lagi ya.. ;)**

**Hanazawa kay: maksih dah mau nunggu ch 3 nya. Riview lagi ya **

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii: ooh, nama kamu juga unik kok. Lucu aku baca aja ketawa sendiri di kamar, sampe dikatain orang gila ama mama papaku. Huuh -_-. Ya di ch 3 ini aku fokus ke Itachi dan Kakashi, tapi kamu nggak ngganggu kok, dan konser di batalin atau nggak udah terjawab kan di ch ini. Maaf ya kalo jelek, angel sendiri nggak pe-de sebenernya buat publish ch 3 ini, tapi krn nggak mau buat kalian semua nunggu akhirnya aku coba publish. Maaf juga aku telaaat banget updetnya. Riview ya.. ;)**

**Lavenderchan: aah, aku usahain untuk buat yang terbaik, tapi belum tentu juga ya nanti Narutonya yang menang bisa juga Sasuke, tapi kita lihat saja nanti.. dan masalah Naruto yang dingin dan sinis, dia berkepribadian ganda ke orang orang yang belum di kenal. Riview lagi ya.. ;) **

**Himiko: bingung ya? Sebenenrnya yang kamu baca waktu subuh mungkin itu ch yang penuh dengan kesalahan author, jadi author hapus. Dan ini adalah cerita yang benar benar author lanjutin. Maaf buat bingung, tapi riview lagi ya.. ;)**

**Foschidelic Reika: hahaha, masa sih pernah buat tanggal lahir kayak gitu. Berarti ide kita sama donk. Dan sampe zodiaknya.. ya ampun... kamu bener bener buat aku ketawa waktu baca riview kamu yang satu ini. Ya, sayang Sasori sudah mati, padahal aku jug suka dia sih, walaupun nggak sesuka ama Sasuke ama Minato. Tapi tetep fans berat ama Sasori -_-". Wah makasih dah bilang rapi, dan gaya kayak kakek kakek bertapa, aku ketawa sendiri di kamar dan di katain gila lagi ama mama papaku, tapi koreksi lagi kesalahanku.. riview lagi ya ;)**

**Dragon: waah, sifat naru yang naik turun itu karena dia disini juga sedikit banyaknya naru berkepribadian ganda, dan masalah naru suka ke sasu apa nggak, disini naru nggak tau apa itu arti suka. Dia terlalu polos saking cuek nya ama lawan jenis kecuali sasori dan tou-san nya. Dia hanya bisa menggambarkan perasaannya berupa perasaan ke sesama teman dan saudara, lebih dari itu, naru tidak tau.. nanti bakalan ada kok di ch yang entah keberapa penjelasan lebih lanjut.. riview lagi ya ;)**

**Luca marvell: kalo masalah buat salah paham, kayaknya mungkin gak bisa, soalnya ryu bakal ketahuan klo dia ternyata adl naru. Dan Kakashi emang bener menegernya naru dkk, dan Itachi menegernya Sasu dkk. Dan nanti masalah pacarnya shika itu ino apa bukan, author juga belum pikirin sampe itu, jadi ikutin alur ceritanya aj ya, riview again please.. ;)**

**Zen Ikkia: nggak ada masalah kok antara Itachi ama Kakashi. **

**Garislintang87: nih terusannya.. heheheh :D**

**Tatzeba: iya aku tau masih banyak typo nya, memang terburu" sih. Dan untuk perannya, terserah sy mau jadiin naruto cewek apa cowok, toh banyak yang ngerubah naru jadi cewek kan?, sakura kegatelan karena dy memang cinta mati ama sasuke, dan dia tipe cewek yandere gitu deh di cerita ini, dan masalah sifat, naru di sini berkepribadian ganda, dia cuek dan dingin jika dy nggak kenal sama org itu dan org itu tiba2 ngelabrak kayak matsuri itu, dan sy jadiin Naruto sebagai peran utamanya, karena hanya dia satu satunya peran yang cocok untuk peran ini, kalo Sakura rasanya nggak pas banget Sakura itu cocoknya jadi cwek yang feminim dan sedikit tomboy, klo bener bener tomboy, rasanya aneh bagi saya. Tapi makasih kritiknya, riview lagi ya ;)**

**Namikaze yondaime: hahaha, sabar ya. Pertandingannya masih bingung sih siapa yang menang, soalnya mereka sama sama hebat.. jadi di ikutin aja ceritanya.. riview lagi ya**

**Makasih bagi yang udah mau ngikuti cerita ini, dan mau nunggu cerita ini, maaf juga kalau jelek, dan juga maaf kalo ad salah penulisan nama di balesan riview tadi.. maaf lagi, entah kenapa aku ngerasa bersalah banget nggak bisa apdet kilat. Dan terimakasih udah yang mau baca tai nggak riview, riview donk. Biar tambah semangat nih.. sekedar curhat nih, sebenarnya cerita ini mau aku discontinue, tapi karena makin banyak yang riview, jadi nggak jadi deh. Makasih lagi lho ya, udah mau mendobrak semangat 45 ku.. \(+_+)/ #ngacobanget**

**Tapi mungkin untuk beberapa minggu ini aku hiatus dulu ya, soalnya aku bentar lagi ujian. Doain aku ya para readers agar bisa melaksanakan ujian dengan lancar. Dan setelah ujian mungkin akan segera aku buat ch 4, ch 3 ini aku segera publish karena nggak mau kelamaan updete nya.. (^o^)/**

**ooh dan riview yang laen aku nggak bales ya, sebagian besar aku bales karena pertanyaan oke ;) oke sekian..**

**RIVIEW AGAIN PLEASE! #maksa**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPBLOODS

RATE : T

PAIRING : X

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan cerita ini milik saya, dan saya sudah ijin kok ke Pak Masashinya..

GENRE : Romance

WARNING : ide pasaran, abal abal, gaje, (miss) typo,OOC dan masih banyak lagi... (-.-)

SUMMARY : berawal dari sebuah taruhan bodoh saudara kembarnya, Naruto yang dikenal sebagai Ryu n harus membuka penyamarannya di depan publik, Naruto yang dikenal sebagai anggota band terkenal, tapi jika disekolah merupakan gadis pendiam dan dandanannya paling culun harus membuka penyamarannya yang berupa gadis tampilan nya super bodoh, di depan semua orang sekolahnya 4kini berubah menjadi gadis yang super../ "dasar kau bodoh! Untuk apa menerima taruhan semacam itu?"/ "kau yakin Sasuke?". 'SasuFemNaru

**halo semuanya, maaf ya semua, aku lama apdetnya. dan semoga chapter 4 ini memuaskan ya dan aku sarani waktu baca pertandingan Sasuke sambil dengerin lagu insomnia – craig david, dan untuk lagu Naruto K-ON – no! Thank you, hehehe ^^a biar bisa menghayati gitu deh, sengaja pilih lagu K-ON karena suaranya yang pas untuk chara cewek, dan mengandung unsur (?) rock, udah gitu aja..**

Let's check ki dot...

Chapter 4

Hari ini tepat tanggal 10 oktober, ya ini adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto dan juga sekaligus hari penentuan siapa yang akan menang di acara taruhan itu. dan tepat juga bertepatan dengan hari sabtu. Terlihat di kediaman Namikaze sedang agak sedikit ramai, ya semua anggota Capwave sedang berkumpul kecuali si vokalis + gitarisnya itu Namikaze Naruto. Gadis kembaran dari Namikaze Sasori kini entah telah menghilang entah kemana. Sejak pukul 07.00 pagi tadi, dan juga entah alasan apa yang ia gunakan hingga bisa lari Nii-chan nya itu. padahal acara taruhan dimulai 1 jam lagi.

"yo Sasori, mana kembaranmu itu?" tanya Hidan yang tidak melihat Naruto mulai dari tadi pagi "entahlah, dia sudah menghilang dari tadi pagi, kulihat juga sepeda motornya itu juga sudah tidak ada di garasi." jawab Sasori enteng sambil menyetem bass nya itu "menghilang kemana?" tanya Deidara yang kini sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka sambil membawa air putih segelas. "kurasa dia ke sekolah" jawab Sasori."bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Hidan,

Sasori pun menoleh sedikit lalu menyeringai "insting seorang kakak". Hidan pun mengernyit heran "untuk apa dia ke sekolah?" tanya nya. "kurasa dia mencari gitarnya, mulai semalam mulutnya koar koar tidak karuan karena gitarnya menghilang, atau... mungkin juga bersembunyi. Entahlah aku juga tidak begitu tau." jawab Sasori. Hidan dan Deidara pun hanya membentuk bulatan'o' di mulut mereka masing masing

Naruto's POV

Hari ini aku melarikan diri dari rumah, sekitar jam 6 pagi tadi aku melompat dari jendela kamarku tadi, lalu segera pergi ke garasi untuk mengambil sepeda motor ducati ku yang berwarna kuning kemerahan itu, lalu pergi ke belakang pagar sekolah agar sepeda motorku tidak terlihat. Setelah menengok kanan dan kiri aku segera memanjat pagar belakang sekolah dengan lihai. walau pun aku seorang gadis, ini yang kulakukan setiap hari jika aku telat sampai sekolah, ooh tenang walau aku pakai rok, tepi aku akan tetap memakai celana pendek di balik rok ku itu dan hari ini aku juga memakai seragam sekolah. Hebat bukan? Ryu yang selalu pendiam, dandanan paling cupu dan culun, ternyata memiliki sosok asli yang cukup mengejutkan. Di balik topengku itu, aku benar benar gadis brutal. Aku sekarang ada di sekolah, kini aku sedang mencoba mencari tempat persembunyian yang paling aman di sekolah ku, ya walaupun aku tau, pasti Nii-chan ku itu tau kemana aku menghilang, dan tau tujuan ku pergi kemana. Tapi setidaknya jika aku bersembunyi maka dia akan kesulitan menemukanku bukan? Dengan begitu maka dia akan menyerah dan grup band ku akan kalah...

Tunggu.. kalah?! Ooh tidak sepertinya aku lupa jika grup band ku kalah, maka secara otomatis juga aku akan menjadi budak si Uchiha sialan itu. AAAAARRRGGHHH!, aku menjambak rambutku frustasi, sepertinya kali ini aku tidak akan jadi sembunyi. Malah sebaliknya, aku akan berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari gitarku, karena seingatku minggu kemarin aku membawanya ke sekolah untuk di pinjamkan ke sekolah, walaupun dengan setengah hati. Baiklah sekarang misi pencarian gitarku akan segera dimulai.

Naruto's POV end

Naruto pun berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari gitar kesayangannya itu, mulai dari studio musik, gedung kelas, kantor guru, gudang peralatan musik, aula. Tapi tidak ketemu juga, tak terasa dia sudah mengelilingi sekolah 2 jam, hanya demi sebuah gitarnya itu. tanpa menyadari bahwa dia sekarang memakai rok di atas lutunya 10 cm, dan dia juga memakai hot pants yang lebih pendek dari biasanya. Dia kini tengah duduk bersandar di halaman belakang sekolah di pohon sakura itu. kini dia sedang menutup matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah, sambil merasakan angin pagi yang sepoi sepoi menerpa wajah dan kakinya yang kini entah mengapa terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Tanpa di sengaja dia mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya membiacarakan Sasuke. Dan gadis itu sepertinya..

"Sakura, bagaimana? Kau akan tetap mengejar Sasuke" tanya seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Ino. Merupakan sahabat Sakura Haruna sejak kecil. "tentu saja" jawab Sakura riang. Ino pun hanya menghela nafas berat. "bukankah dia sudah menolakmu, kenapa kau terus bersikeras mengejarnya Sakura?" tanya Ino. "karena aku mencintainya Ino-pig" jawab Sakura dengan nada datar. Naruto pun yang mendengarnya itu mengernyit aneh. 'ada apa dengan nada suaranya itu, kenapa jawabannya datar sekali?'.

"Sakura, cinta itu tidak bisa di paksakan, lepaskan saja ya Sasuke?" jawab Ino lembut. Sakura pun hanya menatap Ino tajam "kau itu sebenarnya mendukung siapa sih Ino-pig? Bukankah aku ini sahabatmu, seharsunya sebagai sahabat, kau itu akan membantu ku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke!" jawab Sakura membentak. Semakin membuat Naruto terheran heran 'anak ini mencintai atau terobsesi sih?'. "tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ino, Sakura hanya tersenyum misterius lalu menjawab "rahasia"."haaah.. baiklah terserah padamu" jawab Ino pasrah.

Di sisi lain, Ice Bloods kini tengah berjalan di tengah koridor yang hari ini cukup lenggang, mereka berjalan beriringan dengan menggunakan seragam sekolahnya seperti biasa, tapi nanti mereka akan berganti baju jika acaranua di mulai. Teriakan teriakan yang kini biasanya terdengar kini berkurang, para FG mereka sepertinya sedang sibuk di aula sekolah untuk yaa.. kalian tahulah, mecari tempat berdiri di depan sendiri agar bisa dapat perhatian dari sang idola. Rupanya para grup band anggota Capwave juga sedang lewat koridor itu. kejadian yang sama pun terulang, mereka berpapasan, tapi bedanya kini tidak ada gadis culun atau Naruto itu, dan mereka tidak berhenti. Setelah beberapa langkah dan mereka saling memunggungi, perkataan Sasuke membuat mereka semua berhenti.

"ku harap kembaran mu itu tidak melarikan diri lagi.. Sasori" kata Sasuke. Sasori pun hanya menyeringai kecil "kenapa eh?" tanya Sasori. Sasuke pun hanya mendengus menahan tawa "haah, jangan lupakan apa yang kita pertaruhkan" jawab Sasuke, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasori, dia dan ke-4 kawannya itu pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan grupnya itu. tanpa mereka sadari Sasori bergumam.

"dia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi".

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan jam 8 pagi, seluruh penduduk sekolah KHS bersiap di tengah lapangan, mereka sengaja mengadakannya di tengah lapangan karena cuaca cukup cerah. Para FG sudah meneriakan masing masing idola mereka, seluruh sekolah benar benar ramai layaknya konser besar. Tak ketinggalan berbagai macam atribut yang di bawa para FG untuk mendukung dan memeriahkan acara. Para guru pun tak ketinggalan, mereka juga menyaksikan acara ini dari lantai 2, karena di bawah benar benar sesak. Para lelaki juga, mereka tidak mau ketinggalan melihat fans mereka Namikaze Naruto untuk tampil di acara mereka secara gratis. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali bukan?

Naruto yang tadi duduk duduk dihalaman merasa terganggu dengan teriakan teriakan menggelegar dari FG kakaknya dan juga FG dari saingannya yang akan bertanding hari ini, kini dia tidak peduli lagi, mau siapa yang kalah atau siapa yang menang, toh gitarnya sudah hilang. Mau bernyanyi dengan apa dia? Rasanya ada yang hilang ketika dia bernyanyi tanpa alat musik kesayangannya itu. dia kini hanya memutuskan untuk melihat konser itu dari jauh saja.

Di belakang panggung, terlihat para artis kini tengah bersiap siap, Ice Bloods telah mengganti pakaian mereka yang tadi mengenakan seragam sekolah, kini telah berpakaian santai. Sasuke menggunakan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru gelap dengan sepatu kets berwarna biru putih, pakaian bermodel hem yang dilipat lengannya mencapai siku berwarna hitam yang di buka kancingnya dan di dalamnya tampillah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna merah bertuliskan 'Bloods', sedangkan Gaara kini hanya memakai kaos kuning gelap bertuliskan 'Darkness' dengan lengan panjang dan celana pendek bermotif doreng dan topi hitam serta sepatu kets berwarna merah. Shikamaru memakai kaus tanpa lengan dengan topi yang menggantung di belakang lehernya berwarnya hijau putih dan didepannya tertuliskan 'Shadow' dan celana jeans selutut, Neji hanya memakai kaus putih polos ditutupi dengan rompi berwarna coklat dan celana jeans semata kaki berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna coklat, sedangkan Kiba dia menggunakan celana pendek selutut dan kaus coklat polos dan sepatuh kets putih. Oke kali ini mereka benar benar siap. Kini mereka tengah duduk santai di salah satu ruangan kelas yang mereka jadikan sebagai ruangan ganti.

"yo, kulihat kalian sangat santai" kata Itachi mengintrupsi ketenangan mereka. "yaah sebenarnya kami hanya menikmati waktu tenang kami yang sangat jarang ada di sekolah ini". Jawab Kiba. "aa, aku tau jadi kalian sudah siap?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke pun segera berdiri dan di ikuti yang lain, lalu segera menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tajam khasnya. "kami siap" jawab Sasuke dengan seringainya. "aah hampir saja aku lupa, aku memanggil media massa untuk meliput berita pertaruhan kalian, yah, sebagai ganti rugi begitu, tidak masalah bukan?" tanya Itachi santai, membuat yang mendengar melotot, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, dia hanya mendengus kesal "hn, terserah" jawabnya cuek.

Ditempat lain, terlihat grup band Capwave juga kini tengah bersantai. Mereka hanya duduk duduk di ruangan kelas lain, ya mereka juga telah bersiap Hidan memakai kaos abu abunya yang berhiaskan gambar S.W.A.T di dada kirinya dan celana jeans nya dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam, lalu Deidara yang juga menggunakan kaos berwarna oranye dengan bergambarkan tengkorak di tengahnya dan celana jeans panjang dan sepatu kets berwarna kuning, dan Sasori lah pakaiannya yang terlihat sangat santai, dia hanya mengggunakan kaos putih polos tanpa lengan dan di tutupi dengan jaket berwarna merah sesuai dengan warna rambutnya, lalu celana jeans semata kaki dan sepatu kets yang berwarna mirip dengan matanya itu.

"halooo semua..." sapa Kakashi, yang kini tengah bersandar di ambang pintu sambil membaca buku icha icha paradiesnya. "lho kau kesini Kakashi?" tanya Deidara. "tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tidak melihat secara live pertunjukan pembongkaran sosok asli dari pemeran utama kita itu, tapi... sepertinya dia tidak ada disini, kemana dia?" tanya Kakashi. "wah, kau tenang saja Kakashi, dia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi". Jawab Hidan santai. "aah, benar juga, kalau dia melarikan diri, percuma media massa kupanggil semua" jawab Kakashi tanpa dosa. Semuanya pun terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh ke Kakashi dengan tatapan tajam.

"kau memanggil media massa?" tanya Sasori dengan nada terkejut. "tentu saja, kalian sudah merugikan ku dengan membatalkan semua konser kalian, dan ini adalah cara kalian untuk menebusnya, hitung hitung untuk menambah ketenaran kalian" jawab Kakashi santai. "kau bodoh apa?" nada Sasori kini terdengar sedikit membentak. "hohoho, tentu saja tidak!, kali ini aku jamin, nama kalian dan Ice Bloods itu akan segera melejit di berita berita se-jepang dan itu akan menambah keuntunganku. aa sebaik nya aku bersiap untuk menonton konser kalian yang GRATIS ini" jawab Kakashi dengan sengaja menekankan kata gratis untuk menghentikan perdebatan ini. Dan setelah itu dia pun pergi.

"ck, menyebalkan" kata Sasori kesal. "ooi, Sasori tenang saja, lagi pula kali ini mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan" jawab Deidara berusaha menenangkan Sasori. "iya, lagipula tumben kau jadi malas karena media massa" jawab Hidan sedikit heran. "bukan karena masalah itu, karena ada hal lain yang akan terjadi dan itu akan sangat memalukan" jawab Sasori. Kedua pria itu pun bertatapan bingung dengan perkataan Sasori, karena tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi toh akhirnya hanya mengangkat bahu cuke dan mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Disisi lain..

Naruto kini tengah berjalan menuju ke lapangan sekolah, dia terlihat sangat kesal, karena gitarnya tidak ketemu juga, malas untuk bertemu dengan kembarannya itu, dan akhirnya jika dia kalah maka secara otomatis dia akan menjadi budak si Uchiha sialan itu. *ah, author turut berduka dengan kehidupan mu yang menyedihkan itu*#hahaha tertawa nista.

Di saat asyik asyiknya menggerutu, dia melihat keramaian di sekitar gerbang sekolah, terlihat seperti..

MEDIA MASSA?

Ooh, sepertinya Naruto tau siapa yang memanggil semua media massa terkutuk itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi Hatake, sang manager dari mereka itu. akh sepertinya itu membuat moodnya semakin buruk saja. Dia pun akhirnya memilih berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan para reporter majalah remaja itu untuk meliput berita yang bagi mereka sangat menarik perhatian itu.

_**Pemirsa nampaknya dibalik pembatalan konser Capwave di 4 kota di jepang ini di sebabkan oleh pertaruhan yang diadakan oleh Capwave dan Ice Bloods, sebuah boy band baru yang di ketuai oleh Uchiha Sasuke, lalu di manakah Namikaze Naruto sekarang? berbagai macam pertanyaan telah di siapkan oleh para penggemar berat Naruto, mereka merasa sangat penasaran bagaimana penampilan dan siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertaruhan ini? Akankah Naruto melarikan diri lagi seperti biasanya?**_

Sekiranya itulah yang ia dengar saat melintasi para wartawan haus akan berita dan gosip terbaru itu. Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat, dia sangat kesal, yah mau bagaimana lagi Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, sepertinya peribahasa itu sangat cocok untuk keadaan Naruto saat ini.

Kini Naruto sudah ada di lapangan walaupun di belakang sendiri sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Suara berbagai macam sorakan dan teriakan menghiasi lapangan sekolah saat ini, dan untungnya Kakashi hanya minta ijin ke kepala sekolah untuk membiarkan media massa saja yang masuk, kalau semua orang masuk bisa di jamin sekolah ini akan roboh karena tidak akan muat menampun seluruh manusia itu.

"_halooo semuanya apa kabar?"_ tanya pembawa acara itu hanya untuk sekedar berbasa basi.

"_yak seperti yang kalian tau, aku adalah Tobi pembawa acara dari konser dadakan yang diadakan oleh para artis kita Capwave dan Ice Bloods, acara ini berasal dari perselisihan 2 anggota dari masing masing grup dan akhirnya diadakan lah taruhan ini sebagai penantang Capwave dan yang di tantang Ice Bloods untuk menentukan siapa yang menang, baiklah silahkan maju masing masing anggota Capwave dan Ice Bloods"_ ucap panjang lebar Tobi.

Para anggota band dan boy band itu pun naik ke panggung, dan teriakan pun semakin keras, apa lagi dari para FG Sasuke vs Sasori, mereka terlihat seperti berlomba lomba untuk memenangkan lomba yel yel (?) karena memang sangat berirama. Naruto hanya bisa menutup telinga kanan dan kirinya untuk mengurangi suara teriakan yang cukup memekakan telinga itu. yah walaupun tetap tidak bisa mengurangi suara mereka itu.

Di sisi lain, sepertinya kerja sama antara Kakashi dengan Itachi sepertinya berhasil agar media massa bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Mereka berdua memang di tempat yang terpisah, tapi mereka bisa berkomunikasi lewat earphone yang terpasang di telinga masing masing, mereka juga tampak menyeringai. Posisi mereka sangat terpencil sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"_ya baiklah, silahkan para personil boy band bdan grup band kita naik ke atas panggung!" _suara Tobi benar benar terdengar sangat bersemangat.

Para personil pun segera menaiki panggung, di sambut teriakan teriakan dari para FG mereka dan FB dari Naruto, dan para wartawan pun segera memotret para artis terkenal itu, tapi teriakan mereka pun semakin lama semakin pudar karena Naruto sang vokalis + gitaris tidak ada di antara grup band Capwave, yang ada hanya 3 orang. Membuat bisik bisik tidak enak di dengar untuk teling pun terdengar. Tobi juga mengernyit heran.

"ehm permisi, mana Naruto sang vokalismu itu Sasori?" tanya Tobi sopan. Semua pun teridam, bahkan para penonton yang tadi sangat berisik kini diam untuk menanti jawaban dari sang bassist Namikaze Sasori itu, kecuali para wartawan yang sibuk untuk memotret mereka yang ada di panggung. membuat Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"heh, jangan jangan adik perempuan mu itu lari lagi, hah dasar pengecut" jawab Sasuke santai, membuat seluruh anggota Capwave geram mendengarnya, tak terkecuali para FB Naruto, mereka benci dengan kesombongan Uchiha bungsu itu. cepat cepat Sasori memutar otak untuk mencarikan alasan yang pas dari keterlambatan Naruto ini.

"aah, adikku terlambat, entahlah, katanya sih urusan wanita jadi aku tidak boleh tau, maka dari itu kau dulukan saja Ice Bloods untuk tampil pertama". Jawab Sasori dengan lancarnya, membuat para penonton menghela nafas lega, kali ini idola mereka tidak akan melarikan diri lagi.

"ooh begitu ya, ehm baiklah kita sambut penampilan pertama dari artis kita Ice Bloods!" teriaknya dengan lantang, membuat para penonton juga bersemangat meneriakan nama masing masing anggota dari Ice Bloods. Sasori dan yang lain pun turun dari panggung, mereka menyeringai kecil, karena sepertinya mereka memang harus melaksanakan rencana B. Yang artinya pemaksaan untuk Naruto.

Di panggung Ice Bloods segera membentuk formasi masing masing, berbaris memanjang dengan urutan Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sasuke. Musik pun dimaikan, lagu pertama di nyanyikan oleh Gaara.

_I never thought that i'd fall in love, love, love, love~ _

_but it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush~_

setelah itu, Gaara pun berbalik dengan gaya coolnya sambil menunduk, memegang ujung topinya serta memasukan tangan kirinya ke saku celananya, membuat seluruh fansnya berteriak histeris, lalu lirik selanjutnya dinyanyikan oleh Kiba.

_Being without you girl, i was all messed up, up, up, up~_

_When you walked out, said that you'd had enough, enough, enough, enough~_

Dan gerakan yang sama pun terjadi, kiba berbalik tapi tidak dengan menunduk, dia bersedekap dan mendongak serta memiringkan kepalanya membuat gerakan seolah menantang para penonton, teriakan pun kembali terdengar, lirik selanjutnya di nyanyikan oleh Shikamaru.

_Been a fool, girl i know did'nt expect this is how thinhgs would go~_

_Maybe in time, you'll chang your mind now looking backi wish i could rewind~_

Gerakan yang sama pun kembali terjadi, kini Shikamaru berbalik dan meniru gaya Gaara, menunduk dan mengantongi sebelah tangannya, lirik lagu selanjutnya pun di nyayikan oleh Neji.

_Because i can't sleep til you're next to me, no ican't live without you no more~_

_Ooh i stay up til you're next to me, til this is house feels like it did before~_

Lalu berbaliklah Neji dan Sasuke secara bersamaan, kini mereka membentuk formasi seperti ujung segitiga, dan kini Sasuke yang menjadi tokoh utamanya, dia berada di tengah seperti pusat dan mereka pun menyanyikan lagu reff bersamaan tentunya sambil menari.

_Feels like insomnia aah aah~, Feels like insomnia aah aah~_

_Feels like insomnia aah aah~, Feels like insomnia aah aah~ _

Nyanyian mereka yang begitu kompak membuat para fans bereteriak Histeris, membuat Naruto yang menonton harus menutup telinganya, dan dia melirik kesal juga pada media massa, karena blitz dari kameranya benar benar menyilaukan matanya

_Remembering teling my boys i'd never fall in love, love, love, love~_

_You used to think i'd never find a girl i could trust, trust trust, trust_~

Suara Gaara membuat para fans semakin berteriak makin kecang.

_And then you walked into my life and it was all about us, us, us, us~_

_But now i'm sitting here thingking i messed the whole thing up, up, up, up~_

Suara Neji juga tak kalah membius nya dengan suara Gaara.

Been a fool (fool), girl i know (know) you'll change your mind (mind) now looking back i wish i could rewind~

_Because i can't sleep til you're next to me no i can't live without you no more (without you no more)~_

_Ooh i stay up til you're next to me (to me) til this is house feels like it did before (because it)~_

Kini Sasuke beduet dengan Shikamaru membuat yaa, kalian tau lah author males jelasinnya..

_Feels like insomnia aah aah, Feels like insomnia aah aah~_

_Feels like insomnia aah aah, Feels like insomnia aah aah~_

Seluruh anggota Ice Bloods kini menjentikan jari, dan suara musik pun dikecilkan, para penontonj juga mengikuti gerakan tangan mereka memeriahkan nyanyian Sasuke dan Kiba secara bergantian

_Aah, i just can't go to sleep, cause it feels like i've fallen for you~_

_It's getting way too deep and i know that it's love because..~_

Kini mereka menyanyi bersama, dengan gerakan yang luwes dan dapat membius semua yang melihatnya, berpindah dari posisi ini ke itu..

_I can't sleep til you're next to me, no i can't live without you no more (without you no more) _(suara Shikamaru)

_Ooh i stay up til you're next to me (to me) til this is house feels like it did before~_

_Feels like insomnia aah aah, Feels like insomnia aah aah~_

_Feels like insomnia aah aah, Feels like insomnia aah aah~_

_Feels like insomnia aah aah, Feels like insomnia aah aah~_

_Feels like insomnia aah aah, Fells like insomnia aah aah~_

Dan posisi mereka pun kembali seperti semula, berbaris memanjang dengan memunggungi para penonton. Dengan gaya menunduk dan mengantongi tangan kana mereka masing masing ke saku celana kanan mereka, membuat penonton mereka semakin histeris, media massa pun tak ketinggalan untuk memfoto dan meliput berita mereka.

Dan itu tentu saja membuat nyali Naruto semakin menciut, dia tidak menayangka bahwa Ice Bloods, benar benar ingin bersaing dengan grup bandnya, dan bagaimana dengan tanggapan Sasori, dia hanya tersenyum sinis. Tidak menghiraukan para media massa yang memfoto keberadaan mereka yang ada di samping panggung.

Anggota Ice Bloods pun berbalik dan sedikit menunduk untuk memberi salam lalu pergi ke bawah panggung. Dengan angkuhnya para anggota tersebut melewati Sasori tanpa kata kata, membuat Sasori malah membuat seringai sinis dari Sasori semakin lebar.

Ooh lalu, bagaimanakah penampilan Naruto selanjutnya? Lalu apa maksud dari rencana B Sasori, Hidan dan Deidara? Dan bagaimana rekasi semua para penonton dan Ice Bloods mengetahui sosok asli dari Uzumaki Ryu?

See in the next chapter..

**Hyaaa, maaf semua, aku lama apdetnya. coz habis Uts, harap maklumi ya, dan untuk balesan riview, sorry di chapter ini aku nggak bales coz ini dah panjang banget. Semoga pertanyaan para readers terjawab di chapter ini, atau chapter depan. Aah aku juga dapet flame lho. Sumpah aku ketawa baca flame itu, aku ini masih author baru, udah dapet flame dari 'none' yang katanya 'authornya' gj dan abal. Aku ketawa karena kayaknya dia nggak ngejek ceritaku, tapi ngejek akunya sendiri. Bener bener nggak nyambung. Tapi itu untuk pendapatku lho ya~ Dan untuk none, flame mu bener bener nggak bermutu banget. Flame itu harusnya ada kritik juga. Atau apalah, masa Cuma ejekan. Huh, kuanggap kamu iri dengan karyaku.**

**Dan sebenernya sih penampilan untuk Naruto mau aku tampilin di sisni, tapi berubung udah kepanjangan, jadi chap depan aja ya.. makasih udah mau nunggu semuanya, hontou ni arigato dan gomenasai, kalo masih ada kesalahan..**

**So, RIVIEW AGAIN PLEASE! ^^a.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPBLOODS

RATE : T

PAIRING : X

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan cerita ini milik saya, dan saya sudah ijin kok ke Pak Masashinya..

GENRE : Romance

WARNING : ide pasaran, abal abal, gaje, (miss) typo,OOC dan masih banyak lagi... (-.-)

SUMMARY : lalu, bagaimanakah kehidupan selanjutnya dari kedua grup setelah persaingan di mulai? Akankah tumbuh cinta di antara mereka?

**Hai semuanya, ini dia ch 5 nya sekaligus pertandingan eh salah maksudku penampilan dari Capwave, semoga kalian suka ya.. Oke dan jangan lupa kalo mau baca ini, sekali lagi aku ingetin sambil dengerin lagu K-ON No, Thank you! Dan summary aku ganti karena kepanjangan.. hehehe oke deh..**

Lets check ki dot.

Baiklah, sepertinya penampilan dari Ice Bloods, memang benar benar membius para penonton, apa lagi para fans wanita mereka, lihat lah, masih banyak yang meneriakan nama anggota dari Ice Bloods, kini pun giliran Capwave yang harus tampil, tapi sepertinya, Naruto a.k.a Ryu masih belum mau menyerah untuk sembunyi.

"_baiklah, kita telah menyaksikan performance dari boy band kita Ice Bloods, sekarang kita tampilkan Grup band yang terkenal se-jepang ini, CAPWAVE.!" _

Sepertinya Tobi benar benar semangat sekali untuk memanggil grup band Capwave, terdengar dari teriakan yang cukup keras, dan disambut meriah oleh para FG dan FB Capwave. Semuanya pun menyebutkan nama anggota masing masing yang mereka idoalakan terutama Naruto yang keluar dari mulut para kaum adam.

Capwave pun naik ke panggung, tapi dengan jumlah yang sama, yaitu hanya tiga orang, tanpa Naruto tentunya. Tunggu kemana Naruto? Itulah pertanyaan yang kini bertengger di benak masing masing para penonton. Tobi benar benar heran dengan kejadian ini.

"_Sasori, kemana adik kembarmu itu? seharusnyakan kalian harus tampil" _

Tanya Tobi sopan.

"aah, dia mungkin terlambat lagi, bisakah kalian menunggu lima menit lagi, aku mohon ya?" tanya Sasori, dengan wajah memohon, tentunya dapat menghipnotis para penonton dan FG nya, karena baru pertama kali ini Sasori memohon kepada mereka. Oke, Sasori harus memohon demi sang adik tersayang, lalu apa rekasi Naruto? Wajahnya tetap dingin dan datar, berbanding terbalik dengan para fans kakaknya yang langsung berteriak Histeris karena mendengar permohonan dari Sasori.

Naruto benar benar sudah paham dengan jalan pikiran Nii-channya yang satu ini, pasti Sasori sengaja mengeluarkan permohonannya, karena tau Naruto sedang menonton, walaupun tidak tau dimana persis Naruto berdiri dimana.

"_baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita menunggu lima menit lagi para penonton?" _Tanya Tobi, dan tentu saja di balas dengan sorakan setuju dari para penonton dengan antusias, membuat Naruto menghela nafas 'kenapa mereka tidak menyerah saja sih?' batin Naruto berteriak.

10 menit kemudian.

"_oke, Sasori kita sudah menunggu lebih dari lima menit, sekarang ke mana adikmu?" _tanya Tobi yang terlihat bosan, penonton juga terlihat seperti gusar, mereka benar benar menantikan pertandingan ini, untuk melihat sosok asli Naruto, para Fans dari Ice Bloods pun tampak mencemooh Capwave, mulai dari 'Capwave pembohong, pembual, penipu' dll, sepertinya Naruto melarikan diri lagi eh?

"haah, sepertinya memang harus menggunakan cara ini, benarkan Hidan, Deidara?" tanya Sasori dengan seringaiannya. Mereka berdua pun ikut menyeringai dan mengangguk. Sasori pun berjalan ke tengah panggung, mengambil mic yang tengah bertengger di atas panggung, dan tentu saja itu membuat semuanya bingung, terutama Naruto. 'apa yang akan dilakukannya?' tanya batinnya. Semuanya pun menjadi sunyi.

"_oke, sepertinya adikku benar benar susah untuk di ajak kompromi" _kata Saaori berbasa basi. _"baiklah Naruto, aku tau kau sedang ada di sini, melihat grup band yang sedang di permalukan, dan kau hanya diam sambil menonton bukan, diantara para penonton itu?" _

Dan pernyataan Sasori tadi membuat para penonton kaget, Naruto ada disini? Kenapa mereka tidak melihatnya, reflek mereka pun segera melihat seluruh lapangan untuk mencari Naruto. Tapi Nihil, mereka tidak melihat sosok itu sedikitpun.

"kau tau Sasori, kau itu pembohong besar! Mana buktinya jika Naruto ada disini? Sebaiknya kalian menyerah sajalah!" teriak Sakura, pendukung berat dari Ice Bloods, dan disambut dengan sorakan sorakan dari pendukung Ice Bloods yang lainnya. Dan tentu saja, Ice Bloods juga bingung kemana Naruto? Mereka juga melihat ke sekeliling lapangan, tapi.. tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan, tentunya bagi mereka terkecuali Sasuke, dia mengawasi gerak gerik Ryu yang hanya diam tidak menoleh kemana pun, malah hanya menunduk, membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran. mungkinkah dia? Batin Sasuke.

"_ooh, easy girl, aku bahkan belum melanjutkan kata kata ku" _kata Sasori santai, membuat para fans Ice Bloods bungkam.

"_baiklah semuanya sekarang perhatikan ini.." _kata Sasori. Semuanya pun reflek menoleh ke Sasori, termasuk Naruto yang dari tadi menunduk, termasuk para anggota Ice Bloods.

Kini di tangan Sasori, bertengger sebuah gitar electric berwarna kuning kemerahan, dan diantara warna itu ada warna oranye yang bertuliskan 'NARUTO' tentu saja, hal itu membuat mata Naruto terbalak kaget. Jadi selama ini, gitarnya ada di tangan kakaknya sendiri? Dan dia tidak menyadarinya, oh sial! Sepertinya kali ini dia masuk ke jebakan kakaknya lagi! Spontan saja Naruto berteriak, saking kerasnya sampai membuat semuanya menoleh ke belakang.

"SIALAN KAU SASORI! ITU GITARKU! KEMBALIKAN SEKARANG!" teriak Naruto lantang, membuat para penonton menoleh kepadanya, ooh tapi apa pedulinya, dia tidak peduli yang penting gitarnya kembali, karena itu benda kesayangannya, walau Naruto masih punya banyak gitar tapi itu favoritnya. Baiklah Naruto, mari kita terjun bebas bersama..

"_ooh, ini gitar anda nona? Tapi ini adalah gitar kesayangan adikku, bagaimana kau bisa mengaku ngaku sebagai pemilik gitar ini?" _tanya Sasori **sok** tidak kenal dan **sok** sopan. Membuat para FG Sasori pun mencemooh Ryu, si gadis culun itu tidak mungkin kalau dia adalah Naruto, gadis yang menempati posisi vokalis dan gitaris dari Capwave.

"JANGAN PURA PURA TIDAK KENAL SASORI!" tambah Naruto lantang, membuat Sasori menyeringai kecil. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto segera berlari, menuju ke arah panggung, menerobos kerumunan manusia itu, menabrak orang ini dan itu, tidak perduli jika mendapat cemooh atau ejekan. Yang ada dipikirannya satu yaitu 'gitarnya harus kembali'. Dan tentu saja, reaksi adiknya itu tepat dengan dugaan Sasori, dan dua temannya itu. segera saja Naruto melopat pagar pembatas antara penonton dan panggung, lalu memanjat panggung yang tinggi itu dengan sekali lompatan, dan BERHASIL.

Kini Naruto ter-engah engah di atas panggung, wajahnya memerah, nafas sesak, rambut berantakan, dan rok tersibak ke atas, membuat hot pants pendeknya terlihat, menyadari hot pants nya terlihat, segera saja Naruto menurnkan roknya, lalu menuding Sasori tepat di hidungnya.

"sial- haah- kau- haah –Sasori- haah-" nafasnya benar benar tersenggal, membuat Sasori kasihan juga, akhirnya dia menyuruh Hidan untuk mengambilkan air putih di dekat kakinya itu, lalu di berikannya kepada Naruto. Dan minuman itu langsung di tegak habis, hingga tersisa seperempat dari botol itu.

"sialan kau Sasori, kembalikan gitarku sekarang juga!" kini bicaranya lancar, membuat Sasori menyeringai.

"kau adikku nona?" tanya Sasori, yang serasa benar benar menusuk hati Naruto. Benarkah dia tidak mengenali adik bahkan saudara kembarnya sendiri? Ooh, sepertinya Naruto lupa bahwa dia masih dalam mode penyamaran ala Ryu.

"TENTU SAJA AKU ADIKMU DASAR BODOH!" ooh, Naruto benar benar naik pitam sudah, gitar itu sekarang ada di tangan kakaknya, dan Sasori masih pura pura tidak mengenalinya. Penonton? Mereka mengangakan mulut mereka serasa rahang bawah mereka mau lepas dan para media massa juga tak ketinggalan dengan adegan yang Sasori katakan tadi "nanti akan ada hal yang memalukan" rupanya ini maksud dari kata katanya itu tadi.

"tapi adikku itu keren, dia tidak pernah berdandan culun seperti ini? Jika kau benar benar adikku, bongkar semua dandanan culunmu itu, baru aku bisa percaya" jawab Sasori enteng. "atau gitar ini akan jatuh dari panggung dan hancur, bagaimana hmm? Ku hitung mulai dari 5" lanjut Sasori, yang kini tangannya sudah bersiap menggantung di pinggir panggung dengan memegang gitar Naruto. Membuat keringat dingin melewati pelips Naruto. Hitungan mundur pun dimulai

"lima..."

Dan hitungan itu menandakan bahwa penyamaran akan segera terbongkar, lekas saja Naruto mengeluarkan bajunya yang tadinya masuk ke dalam roknya, membiarkannya kini berantakan.

"empat..."

Hitungan ke empat membuat Naruto semakin cepat melepaskan semuanya, dasinya yang tadi terlihat sangat rapat kini di longgarkan.

"tiga..."

Semakin cepat gerakan Naruto untuk membongkar penyamarannya, dia kini tengah melepaskan kancing baju yang ada di lehernya, kini tampilan Ryu mirip dengan Naruto yang asli, para penonton dan Ice Bloods pun hanya terpaku dengan gerakan Ryu.

"dua..."

Kini Naruto tengah membongkar kepangan rambutnya, rambutnya tergerai sempurna, Naruto sedikit membuat rambutnya acak acakan, poni rata menutupi jidatnya itu, kini terlhat bernatakan, dan ketika dia memegang gagang kacamatanya dia sedikit ragu, tapi ketika Sasori hampir melepaskan gitarnya dan menyelesaikan hitngannya

"sa-.."

GREEEP

Gitar itu secepat kilat menghilang dari tangan Sasori, dan kini terlihatlah sosok asli dari Naruto, tanpa penyamaran sedikit pun, wajah tanpa polesan, dan terlihat kumis kucing yang kini tengah bertengger di masing masing pipinya, karena bedak nya luntur oleh keringatnya. Para penonton, media massa dan Ice Bloods hanya diam terpaku melihat sosok asli Ryu ternyata adalah Naruto. Kini rambutnya yang sepanjang punggung itu tergerai dan terbang karena angin yang berhembus.

"fiuuh, untunglah kau tidak apa apa" kata Naruto sambil mengecek dan memutar mutar gitarnya untuk mengecek apa ada yang tergores atau tidak.

"ck, kau benar benar licik Sasori, tak kusangka kau menggunakan cara ini untuk memancingku!" kata Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang dan kini gitarnya tengah ia sampirkan di pundak kanannya. Membuat semua orang melihatnya mengangakan mulutnya, lihatlah gaya Naruto sangat cool. Sasori pun hanya menyeringai kecil, lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto sambil melepaskan jaket merahnya itu.

"tumben kau memakai rok pendek 10 cm diatas lutut?" tanya Sasori dengan seringai nakalnya, ooh sepertinya dia mesum walau kepada adik perempuannya sendiri. Lekas saja Naruto melihat kebawah dan terpampanglah kaki panjang dan mulus itu tanpa noda sedikitpun.

"aakh, sialan kau Sasori, kau pasti mengambil rokku yang panjang itu dan menggantinya dengan yang pendek! Dasar mesum! Ini pasti penyakit guru Jiraiya, kau jadi ketularan mesumnya!" tuding Naruto

"kau juga bodoh bagaimana kau bisa tidak menyadari bahwa kau memakai rok pendek hah? Mana tadi kau melompat lompat di atas pagar itu" dan tentu saja pernyataan Sasori membuat Naruto memerah, dia lupa dan malu sekali. Dan dengan santainya Sasori melempar jaket merahnya itu ke Naruto hingga menutupi kepalanya itu.

"pakai" kata Sasori singkat. membuat Naruto bingung. "haah? Tapi aku tidak kedinginan" jawab Naruto polos, dan itu membuat Sasori menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapn dinginnya seperti biasa "pakai di pinggulmu, aku tau kakimu itu kedinginan, setidaknya tutupi dengan itu agar hangat dan tidak terlihat" Naruto mengerti maksud dari 'terlihat' yang dikatakan Sasori. Lekas saja dia memakai jaket ang di berikan Sasori di pinggulnya. "sudah". Jawab Naruto polos. Membuat Sasori jengkel juga, anak ini benar benar tidak peka, rutuknya dalam hati.

"beri salam kepada penonton!" kata Sasori dingin. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu berjalan ke mic yang tadi Sasori gunakan.

"_ehm, hai semuanya sepertinya aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku lagi, dan maaf soal penyamaran itu, kalau bukan karena Nii-chan ku yang super baka ini, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah membongkar penyamaran ku" _kata Naruto ceria, dan tentu saja di sambut dengan antusias oleh para FB Naruto yang benar benar yakin bahwa itu adalah Naruto asli.

"ooh ya? Aku tidak percaya jika kau Naruto asli" kata seorang penonton, yang merupakan FG dari Sasori, tapi dia tidak percaya bahwa itu benar benar Naruto. Dan gadis itu adalah Matsuri, orang yang dulu pernah melabraknya di depan gerbang sekolah. Naruto pun hanya menyeringai melihat keberanian gadis itu untuk mencemoohnya di depan umum.

"_ooh, aku ingat, kau adalah orang yang dulu pernah melabrakku di depan gerbang masuk sekolah, benar bukan?" _terdengar dari nada Naruto yang seperti meremehkan. "iya, itu aku memangnya kenapa?" kata Matsuri menantang, ooh sepertinya konser ini akan sedikit lama lagi karena kita akan menonton adegan adu mulut antara Naruto dan Matsuri.

" _ah aku hanya mau bilang, aku tidak perlu kepercayaan mu untuk percaya bahwa aku adalah Naruto, aku juga tidak peduli, dan kau juga pernah bilang bahwa kau adalah calon pacar kembaranku yang satu ini bukan?" _kata Naruto membuat Matsuri bungkam, dan terdengar kikikan kecil dari para FB Naruto dan FG Sasori. Sasori hanya menaikan alisnya satu karena tidak mengerti apa maksud mereka berdua, dan saat menoleh ke Hidan dan Deidara, mereka juga terkikik kecil. Seperti menahan tawa untuk meledak yang sejadi jadinya.

"_maaf nona, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa terjadi, karena sebagai adik perempuan plus kembarannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita sepertimu mengambil hati kakakku. Jika kau menginginkan kakakku, maka lewati aku dulu, karena dia akan menolak gadis manapun jika aku tidak menyukai nya." _kata Naruto dengan nada meremehkan sekali lagi, membuat tawa meledak seketika, ooh sepertinya Matsuri terlalu percaya diri eh? Dan Sasori.. kau sepertinya memiliki adik brother complex heh?

"_oke, tak perlu basa basi lagi Naruto, sepertinya fans mu mulai tidak sabar, jadi inilah tampilan kedua kita CAPWAVE!" _Teriak Tobi, membuat penonton bersorak dan sekaligus memotong adu argumen dari Naruto dan Matsuri.

Musik dimulai dari permainan keyboard Deidara, terdengar sangat slow dan santai, tapi setelah mendengar permainan gitar dari Naruto, bass dari Sasori dan drum dar Hidan, musik berubah 180 derajat menjadi musik Rock, dan membuat para penonton bersemangat dan bersorak keras.

_Howaitoboodo de hishimekiau~_

_Rakugaki jiyuu na negaigoto~_

_Houkago no chaimu yuuhi ni hibite mo~_

_Yumemiru pawaa di surenai ne ainiku~ _

Lalu Naruto berteriak dengan lantang..

_LET'S SING motto motto motto koe takaku~_

_Kuchibiru ni kibou tazusaete~_

_Waado hanatsu sono tabi hikari ni naru~_

_Watashi-tachi no kakera~.._

Membuat para penonton juga ikut terbawa dengan semangat yang di bawakan oleh Naruto. Dan kini reffnya, para penonton melompat lompat mengikuti irama musik, dan juga menyanyikan reff ini berbarengan dengan Naruto.

_Omoide nante iranai yo~_

_Datte "ima" tsuyoku, fukaku aishiteru kara~_

_Omoide hitaru otona no you na kanbi zeitaku~_

_Mada chotto enryoshitai no~_

Lalu kini terdengar suara gitar dari Naruto. Naruto memainkan perannya dengan baik di sini, dia tersenyum lepas tanpa beban, Sasori yang melihat adiknya seperti itu hanya tersenyum sekilas, inilah sosok asli Naruto, tanpa topeng, tanpa sifat dingin dan datarnya, sosok asli Naruto yang ceria dan membuat semua orang bersemangat.

_Kokoro no nooto maakaa hikimidarete~_

_Osareru to nakisou ma pointo bakka~_

_Itami yorokobi minna to iru to~_

_Mugen no ribaavu de sasaru fushiigi~_

Suara bass dari Sasori, gitar dari Naruto dan suara drum dari Hidan, juga tak ketinggalan keyboard dari Deidara benar benar memodifikasi musik ini, Sasori kini berjalan menuju depan panggung, hanya sekedar mencari perhatian, dan tentu saja di sambut hangat oleh teriakan para FG nya, Naruto yang sempat meliriknya hanya memutar mata bosan.

_LET'S FLY zutto zutto zutto kanata made~_

_Kauntodaun matenai yabou oi kazeni~_

_Bito kizamu sono tabi purachina ni naru~_

_Watashi-tachi no tsubasa~_

kini giliran Naruto, yang mulai menarik perhatian, dia mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan tentu saja, itu tanda untuk para fans mengikuti dirinya bermain. Ice Bloods hanya terpaku dengan tampilan Naruto itu.

_Yakusoku nante iranai yo~_

_Datte "ima" igai, dare mo ikirenai kara~_

_Yakusoku hoshigaru kodomo no you na mujaki na zeijaku~_

_Mou tokku ni sotsugyoushita no~_

Kini, musik pun mulai slow, permainan Naruto pun melabat diiringi dengan drum Hidan.

_Itsu made mo doko made mo kitto kikoetsuzukeru~_

_Eien sae iranai no ni naze nakusesou ni nai~_

_Our splendid song~_

Musik berubah lagi menjadi rock, kini drum Hidan lah yang terdengar, lalu Naruto dan Sasori, mereka saling mendekat lalu seperti mengadu permainan mereka, mereka berdiri berhadapan dan terlihat sangat menikmati permainan instrumen mereka, membuat penonton berteriak histeris. Benar benar Bloods semakin merinding dengan jiwa Naruto yang sepertinya sudah terlihat menyatu dengan gitarnya. Lalu permainan di akhiri dengan Naruto yang menjauhi Sasori, lalu mendekat ke mic lagi. Naruto mulai menyanyikan liriknya.

_LET'S SING motto motto motto koe karete mo~_

_Kuchibiru de kono toki tataete~_

_Ruuto onaji chizu mochi meguriaeta~_

_Watashi-tachi no kizuna~_

Naruto pun berteriak dengan lantang kembali sambil mengangkat tangannya,

_NO, THANK YOU!~_

Selang beberapa detik permainan gitar Naruto pun di mulai kembali.

_Omoide nante iranai yo~_

_Datte "ima" tsuyoku fukaku aishiteru kara~_

_Omoide hitaru otona no you na kanbi na zaitaku~_

_Mada chotto enryoshitai no~_

Dan lirik pun berkahir, digantikan dengan permainan instrumen dari Deidara, Hidan, Naruto, dan Sasori. Setelah beberapa menit, musik pun berakhir dengan serentak, dan tentu saja itu disambut dengan teriakan histeris yang benar benar membahana di sekolah KHS, bahkan para guru pun ikut bertepuk tangan dengan semangat grup band Capwave membawakan musik ini dengan semangat. Dan Ice Bloods, mereka hanya terdiam tapi tak lama muncul seringai kecil di bibir Sasuke. 'ternyata grup band Capwave memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi' batin Sasuke.

"_baiklah semuanya, itulah penampilan dari grup band Capwave, baiklah para artis silahkan trurn dan kembali keruangan masing masing untuk menunggu penentuan suara siapa yang menang atau kalah". _Tobi pun segera menutup acara.

Naruto dan yang lain pun segera turun dan kembali ke ruangan ganti mereka. Di susul oleh Ice Bloods, mereka pertama berjalan se arah, lalu berbalik dan berjalan saling memunggungi karena ruangan mereka berbeda arah. Ice Bloods ke kiri, dan Capwave ke kanan. Tanpa banya bicara lagi, mereka masuk ruangan masing masing.

Nah bagaimankah, perolehan suara selanjutnya, siapakah yang menang? Ice Bloods atau Capwave? Aah silahkan nantikan jawaban selanjutnya di ch 6..

**Hiyya, maaf semuanya baru apdet. Dan seperti biasanya aku mengucapkan terimakasih yang banyak untuk readers yang masih setia menunggu CAP'BLOODS, dan untuk pemenang, sebenernya sih aku masih bingung antara Ice Bloods atau Cpawave, tapi entah kenapa dan sejak kapan aku dapet ide yang super gila (menurutku) dan itu akan ketahuan di ch 6, oke silahkan menanti para readers, dan doain aku biar bisa apdet kilat, atau mungkin bisa ajh lelet karena penyakit males ngetik lagi kumat. Hehehe.. baiklah para readers~**

**MIND TO RIVIEW ? PLEASE..**

**Oke, jaa ne minna~**


End file.
